How do you speak to an angel?
by funnygirl00
Summary: The Bachelorette meets Phantom of the opera! Meg, has several men, including Erik interested in her. However, her younger, old fashioned sister Christine, also has unwillingly attracted her suitors and the dangerous, public game of jealousy begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we go! This hit me completly by accident, so hang on for the wild ride! Now, I won't be updating every day due to a busy program. I just wanted to let everyone know before hand, for those who know me to update a story sometimes 3 times a day! Without any further adieu, here we go. I own nothing.**

**PS: The title is a song that Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis sang to Janet Leigh. Movie: Live it up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Tina Collins gripped her four bags of groceries in her arms and walked into the kitchen. She was whistling 'touch me, when we're dancing' by the carpenters. It was a beautiful day and the sun was shinning brightly and the air was sharp and fresh. She began pulling

"And this gentlemen," she looked up at the sound of her sister, Meg's voice. "Is the kitchen." Meg rounded the corner with several dozen men and several with cameras. Her eyes bulged in shock. Meg giggled. "Oh, Christina, you're back. So soon?"

She scowled, "what…is going…. on here?"

Meg ignored her scowl and laughed. "Christina is my younger sister."

"Meg!" she said sharply. "Now, you know I said to call me Tina because I hate it. Now, I go shopping for groceries and I come back to this! You've got at least 20 men in my kitchen and a TV crew and I have a right to know what's going on! " She inhaled. "Now, I may be coming off as a complete nut, but I have a right to know these things so I wouldn't have to go shopping for groceries again!"

Meg laughed, "don't worry! We won't be eating here all the time! Only for tonight." Tina, remember how I said I was going on the bachelorette? Well, I did it!"

Tina stared at her sister then shook her head. "It's your heart. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces for you. Now, out of my kitchen."

"But Tina."

Tina pulled out a rolling pin and walked towards Meg. "Meg, I made this very clear since I was nine. This is my kitchen…now get out!" she held the rolling pin up threateningly. "Now!"

Meg pushed the men and frowned, "I'm sorry. My sister is a little eccentric."

She made a face and rolled up her sleeves. "Whatever." She turned on her CD player, and Marilyn Monroe's 'She acts like a woman,' began to fill the kitchen. She felt eyes burning into her back and she turned to see the person.

Her breath caught in her chest as she stared into a pair of green eyes hidden behind a mask. She smiled charmingly, one hand on her hip. "Hello Erik."

His eyebrow arched. "And how'd you know my name?"

She flushed, "I didn't."

"Then tell me, Mrs. Marple, what made you assume my name was Erik?"

"The name's Jessica Fletcher," she teased. "But, I'm a phantom of the opera fan, musical and the book. Not the movie unless it's the 25th anniversary concert. But in the book, the phantom's name is Erik."

A peculiar look flashed in his eyes and he shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, ironic."

She stepped forward quietly, "might I assume, you have the same….deformity like Erik has."

"Possibly."

"I'm sorry, I had no right to pry." She shook her head, " Even if you did, it's none of my concern. you're here courting my sister, not me." she added in a lower voice. "I hope you're not loaded, she loves money."

He chuckled, "every guy in this show is loaded."

She groaned, "swell." His eyebrow arched. "She's probably had father see who's the richest and set her sights on him." she held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Tina Collins. My real name is Christina, but I hate the name."

"Well, I'll call you Tina." He smiled. "My name's Erik Levine."

* * *

><p>Erik watched as Tina smiled, "Erik Levine, I like it."<p>

He made a face. "Really? I don't."

"That give us something in common."

She looked down at their still joined hands and he let her hands go. She cleared her throat and turned to a drawer and pulled out a notebook and pen. He tugged at his tie; the girl was built like a redheaded Marilyn Monroe with piercing blue eyes.

She smiled and those blue eyes sparkled, "are you allergic to anything?"

"Allergic?" he shook his head. "No, I'm not allergic to anything."

"That's good." She said with a smile. "Thank you." with that, she walked down the hall.

Erik watched her, her ankle length skirt swishing softly. He chuckled as he remembered her threatening to give her sister a knock if she refused to leave the kitchen. She had a pair of innocent eyes that fascinated him.

He entered the main room and watched as she asked the camera crew if they were allergic to anything and she waited for her sister to stop talking. Meg frowned slightly, but she put on a sweetened smile.

"Yes Christine?"

"I was just wondering if anyone here was allergic to anything." She glanced at the crowd. "Is anyone?" everyone shook his or her heads. "That's good."

Christine exited the room and her heels clicked on the wood floor.

Meg giggled, "I'll have to pardon my sister. She's extremely old fashioned."

Erik sat down, "I find her rather charming, in a peculiar way."

"does she always dress that way?" Edward Wilkerson asked. He was a handsome boy and certainly lived up to the name of Edward. With a few adjustments, and makeup, he could definitely double as Robert Patterson.

Meg nodded, "yes." She added in a lower voice. "Do you want to see her room? You will not believe it."

"sure." Several chimed.

Erik followed, but only to make they didn't mess with things. Meg knocked on the door before entering. Erik peered in. it was a rich room. Red carpet, red flowered wallpaper, a golden border and a canopy bed. She had five cabinets, every single shelf was full of books. Reading and cookbooks, several were definitely classics. Gone with the wind with a 1936 copyright and an inscription that someone had written in it that year. Cookbooks, CDs, DVDs and even VHS's, records and 8-tracks!

A rolltop desk in one corner and an antique dresser in the other. But what he noticed first about the desk, were the phantom of the opera music boxes, carefully lined up on the dresser. He carefully wound the monkey music one and masquerade began to play.

"you're kidding?" Edward said. "she actually likes this stuff?"

Meg nodded, "yes."

"wow! Records!" gene said picking up one. "jerry Lewis? Who's this?"

"a very old comedian. 1930's." she said. "You know…she got kissed by Frankie Avalon on the cheek, and he was 72 year old man! She was sixteen and she cried her eyes out! She also got his autograph."

"no way!" Thomas said.

"yes way." All eyes turned around to see Tina standing in her room with her arms crossed. "Everyone, leave now."

Meg laughed, "come on Tina."

"get out!" she said, her voice was sharp. "everyone, leave. Now!" he saw the pain in her eyes and it made him feel guilty. "this is my room now get out of here! Get out!"

they shuffled by several mumbled apologies. a cat yowled. Tina cried out, "you stepped on ducky's tail!"

an indignant white fluff ball jumped up on the bed. Tina went over and began to pet the cat. Erik edged closer and the cat eyed him curiously. Tina didn't look at him as she gently tugged the cats tail.

"you leave too."

"Tina."

"go, please."

"please, let me explain.

"no." She said straightening up. "look, I don't allow men in my room without permission. Besides, I don't want to see anyone right now. It hurts to have those things said about you on live television, especially by your own sister. I am what and I am." She said. "I cook, write, act, clean and collect items. Which is more than I can say for Meg, the only thing she collects, is bills." She picked up a record case and let him look at it. it was autographed by buddy holly and all the crickets. He stared at it. "it's genuine. my grandfather gave it to me because he knew I appreciated things. Meg doesn't."

"that must be worth a fortune." He said.

"it is." She said taking it back. "now, please excuse me. I have to change."

He nodded, "all right. For the record Tina, I think you're a swell girl."

Her mouth dropped open slightly and she shut it quickly. "thank you." she cleared her throat. "you better go, my sister will be missing you."

He nodded and closed the door behind him. he walked down the hall and smacked into Meg.

"oh Erik, there you are."

He pasted on a smile and took Meg's arm. "I was smoothing your sister over. She doesn't seem mad anymore."

"thank goodness." She said kissing his cheek. "I may have to marry you just to keep her calm!"

he chuckled feebly as all the men glared at him. but honestly, he was beginning to wonder what he was doing here in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>I look forward to hearing from everyone! <strong>

**Fun Facts: Ducky, is a real character and I do own her. At the moment, she's sleeping on my back as I type this! So any incidents, I mention with her, will more than likely be true! She's a little devil, but I love her.**

**I got to meet Frankie Avalon and I did wind up crying, however, he looks and sounds like he's in his late 50's! No one can sing Venus or Beauty School Dropout. And as for the Buddy Holly record, I do have one, but it's unsigned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Phantomsmelody1970: Wish granted.**

**Katdancer: What a coincidence. This what my dream room would be like, if I had the space for everything!**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you very much.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

_Oh I've got a million dreams, and a Stetson full of schemes, so my future's always bright and gay. And I'm sure to get along, cause I've always got a song, I've been saving for a rainy day. I've a little plot of ground, with a mortgage growing round and a smile for those who come my way. And I'm sure to get along, cause I always have a song I've been saving for a rainy day. So, so, so, so, so, so,_

Tina groaned and walked over to the CD player, frying her hands carefully. "Roy, did you have to quit on me in mid note?"

She had been singing, 'saving for a rainy day' with Roy Rogers and dale Evans when Roy developed a glitch. She opened the CD player and blew inside the CD player and wiped the CD on her shirt. She hit play and began making her way to the track she'd left off. But another song called to her so she passed it. Soon, dale was heard singing, "how are you doing in the heart department?"

"Excuse me?" she looked up to see another guy in her kitchen, he cleared his throat. "My name's Edward and my sister sent me to get drinks for everyone."

"Drinks?" she said with a frown. "Alcohol?"

"Well, she did mention you have a great Chardonnay in your father's collection."

She nodded, "And that's where it's going to stay."

He frowned, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She said. "I don't approve of alcohol this early. Besides, I only serve wine on special occasions or if an extremely fancy dish calls for it." her chest began to burn with anger, but she kept her voice as calm as she could, but her patience was wearing thin. "I don't approve of alcohol. My father gave me the collection, and it's mine, several bottles go back to 1940. My sister has no right to authorize you're getting the alcohol. I'm sorry."

He cleared his throat, "you made your case. And I apologize."

She shook her head, "no, it is not your place to apologize for my sister, no matter how noble the gesture. We've had this discussion many times, she knows how I stand." She cleared her throat. "However, if you give me a hand, I can bring out some sparkling apple-cranberry cider."

"Sure."

"Good." Roy began skipping again and she groaned. "Excuse me, Roy's been having hiccups all day today."

"Roy?" he asked with a frown.

"Roy Rogers." She saw no recognition flash in his eyes. So she tried again. "The king of the cowboys? Trigger? Dale Evans?" she exhaled. "Never mind. The glasses are up there, and don't break any of them!"

"You're a funny girl." He said.

"Yeah, I know," she said with a quirky smile. "I'm cute too."

"Hmmm," he said slowly. "Yeah, I'd say so."

She blushed, "thank you. And forgive me for saying so, you look like Robert Peterson."

"Patterson." He corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said with a blush putting on sierra boggess newest CD, the first track, part of your world. "I 'm not big on modern actors."

"That's obvious."

"But I'm much better with Broadway artists." She said wiping each glass and setting it on a tray.

She pulled out some crystallized sugar. She began singing, but remained focused on the task. She dipped all of the glass rims in water, then sugar, Edward cracked open the cider and poured it into the glass.

"Meg mentioned you were a singer." He said politely. "Are you any good?"

"Well, the audience seems to think so."

"Would you sing something for me?" he asked.

"Command performance, eh?" he nodded. "Ok, but I warned you."

"Do you mind if I sing with sierra, I don't have my Karaoke tracks handy." He shook his head and she restarted the track. She loved this song and it matched her feelings for what she'd been feeling when everyone had invaded her room. So she latched onto those emotions and let him have it with everything she had in her_._

* * *

><p><em>And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and why does it (what's the word) Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above. Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world.<em>

Tina dropped her raised hand. Edward stared at her before applauding her. The rest of the guys in the hall applauded and Tina whirled around with a red face. She gasped and realized it had all been caught.

Erik couldn't believe her, it was a stupid little girl song that he personally hated, but she'd brought a new light to the whole song.

She blushed, "hi. Uhhmmm, the tray's ready. Enjoy."

She turned back to the food she was making, in a big tray, big enough for everyone, including the camera crew. He rolled up his sleeves, "let me help."

She almost dropped a spoon but caught it, "thank you. That's kind of you, but you're here for my sister."

"Well, considering the mess, you could use the help. Edward, care to pitch in?"

"Sure thing." He said handing the tray to Thomas whom handed it to Jose.

"I'll help too." Thomas said.

"Well, thank you." she said climbing up on the counter and reaching for some spices on the top shelf.

He caught her around the waist. She let out a shriek as he pulled her off the counter.

"Careful, your back!" she said.

He laughed as he set her down on the ground. "What do you need?"

"I got it."

"Good." He said. "We were handy, one of us could have reached it."

She groaned and a cell phone went off. _I'm gonna slap him in his face, and put that guy right in his place! Why, don't the boy leave me alone?"_

"That's the angels." She explained, looking around for the phone. "Now where is the wretched thing?"

"On your hip." He observed.

She flushed and grabbed it from her waist. "Thank you. Excuse me, for a moment. Hello?" she frowned, then her eyes widened. "You're kidding right! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be ready. Bye." She hung up and walked over to the food and began finishing up. "Could, the three of you take off for the moment? I need to get this done fast!"

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not really. My friend runs this theatre like the Glendale centre theatre and the star playing belle is sick and the understudy was just rushed to the hospital. It appears to be a case of appendicitis."

"What does this have to do with you?" he asked.

She blinked, "I'm filling in for them."

"What?" he stared. "That's ridiculous."

"I know every step, line and song! Now scoot so I can finish this dinner! Now!"

Edward and Thomas immediately departed and she began cooking. He watched her frantic pace and decided he would be in the way. He followed them back out to Meg who had all the other men swarming all around her.

"Hey." Edward said. "Your sister's having to fill in for someone tonight at a theatre?"

Meg blinked, "yes. She does that sometimes."

"Hey," Thomas suggested. "How about we go on down and watch her?"

"No!" Meg said immediately. "I-I mean, we can't take everyone down there!"

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's…beauty and the beast. A child's theatre!"

"Well, do you support your sister?"

"No! I hate the theatre, unless it's a good movie!"

_One strike against her. _Erik loved Broadway and theatre performances; and he wanted to hear Tina sing again.

"So," he said slowly. "If some of us went, would you mind terribly?"

Meg blinked again. Erik held his breath, Tina's words ringing in his ears. _She's probably already set her sights on the richest man here. _That was he, no doubt.

He had invested in a huge Internet website that was very popular with teens and owned a computer game manufacturing company. He also inherited his father's oil company and his mother's perfume company. Both were booming quite well; the only reason he was here was because he'd gotten tricked into it.

Meg smiled coyly, but he saw the sibling rivalry there. "Well, if you really want to go."

"I'll go too." Edward said. "She's a good singer."

Meg smiled, "well, I'll pass and wait for a real play." She smiled. "Who's staying here?"

Everyone except Edward and him. At that moment Tina came in with her purse. "Meg, the casserole's are made. All you have to do is turn the oven to 350 and bake them both for an hour."

"Thank you." she said smugly.

"There's a salad, rolls and I even managed to make you two gallons of lemon cream for desert. You serve that plain. I also left three bottles of zinfandel out, but I have the key to the wine cellar, so don't try to get more bottles."

"Anything else?" Meg said shortly.

Tina didn't even blink. "No, just save some food for us. Oh, and use the Italian berry dressing I left on the counter for the salad. I've got to rush."

"Why don't we take my car?" Edward asked.

She dropped her purse. "We?" she asked as Erik handed it back to her. "Thank you. What do you mean we?"

"We're going to watch the show." He said.

"Ok, I'm sure I could get you two tickets half price."

"Not free?" Edward asked.

She shook her head; "This theatre is for teens and children going through a tough time. We use whatever spare money we can to help them and their families."

"Worthy cause."

She nodded, "I love the place and I'd do anything to help it flourish." She cleared her throat. "On second thought, you two can pay full price."

Erik laughed, "fine by me."

"Goodbye Tina." Meg said. "Break a leg."

"Thank you Meg. See you around ten fifteenish. Have fun, and one glass of wine per person!"

Erik held the door open for her and she walked out of the door. Her heel caught on the edge of the door and she tripped. Erik caught her and her cheeks went red against as he righted her.

She blushed when they realized how close they were. She cleared her throat, "thank you."

"You're welcome." He said quietly.

She got her heel free and carefully went down the stairs. Erik shut the door behind her and hurried to catch up with the gorgeous redhead. He had no doubt that he would probably follow her, not Meg, to the ends of the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>I had some spare time to update this chapter. Don't forget to review and enjoy!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Availre: Here you go, it's been a while since I've heard from you. Everyone check out Availre's story; it's great!**

**Katdancer: I'd love to play Belle as well.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you, I had an hour to spare today and so here's the next chapter!**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Yes, it is. There's a little sibling rivalry in this chapter too.**

**Phantom Serenity: I thought I was the only girl like that. When I was eight, I knew all the song of Sound of Music and could recite all of It's a Wonderful Life.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

Tina smiled and signed the little girls program and stood still for the picture. She looked up to see Erik and Edward walk towards her. But she also saw her sister, the other 22 guys and a small segment of the camera crew. They had their camera's on and aimed at her.

She smiled and resumed paying attention to her audience. "I'm going to be just like you!" the girl said.

She knelt down, "really? And what's your name?"

"It's Bella."

"Really?" she said removing the scrunchie from her hair and handing it to the girl. "Why don't you keep this?"

The look of joy on the girl's face was worth it. She squealed and flung her arms around her neck. She laughed and hugged her back. She looked at the girl's mother. "If you're looking for a school, for her. I have one, it teaches dancing, singing and acting. It's relatively inexpensive."

The mother looked somewhat skeptical as she accepted the card from Tina. She nodded and took her daughter's hand. "Thank you. You're very kind. My daughter loves theatre."

She stood up, "I'll look forward to seeing you, I hope."

The mother nodded curtly and she walked her glowing daughter back outside of the room. She smiled as her sister, her beaus and her camera crew came up to her. She smiled, and waved her hands.

"No autographs, just throw money."

At that moment, Lucille, the theatre owner screamed. "Tina! Tina!"

"Excuse me." she said pushing past the crowd. "what?"

Lucille was ballistic. She shrieked, "someone gave us a million dollars!"

She snatched the check and studied it. Erik Levine. She gasped, "oh my!"

"Oh, please, don't tell me that this is a joke!"

she gripped her hand. "This is no joke! I know the man."

"Let me see him, this man gets a lifetime pass of free shows!"

She gripped Lucille's hand and walked back to Erik. Tears of joy were shimmering in her eyes.

"Erik?"

He turned around, unsuspectingly, "yes Tina?"

Lucille shrieked and flung her arms around him in a bear hug! Erik's eyes almost fell out of his head.

She laughed and gently pried lucille's hands away from Erik. "This one's on me." she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Erik tensed and looked at her, she smiled. "Thank you, for your very generous donation."

He shifted uncomfortably and she removed her hand from his shoulder and smiled at him. "If you'll all excuse me," she said, heat creeping into her cheeks. "I'll change and we can head home to dinner. I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm starved."

Meg nodded, "I'll call and have someone put the casserole in the oven."

"Good thinking!"

"Then we'll play twenty questions afterwards!"

* * *

><p>Erik chuckled as Meg flushed red. "Well, the most embarrassing moment you every had?"<p>

"Would falling down the stairs of the capitol count?" Tina asked.

Everyone howled as Meg pushed her. "I was thirteen! And what about you falling in the pool!"

"You tripped me!" she said.

"What brought that on?"

"She was hanging around one of my boyfriends to often."

"Not true." Tina said. "He was a piano player and I'm a singer. End of story."

"Meg, name the first man you kissed." Tim asked.

Meg giggled, "well, Alexander."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Erik caught Tina groan quietly. "Favorite actor." Michael asked.

"My favorite, is Tina's unfavorite. Johnny depp."

Again, everyone stared at Tina in shock. She held up her hands, "now wait, I like him in finding neverland."

"But pirates is the best."

"Pirates is loaded with bad morals for children. How are they going to make the right decisions in life when the 'hero' lies, cheats and steals through most of the picture? And let's not forget jack sparrow is a major alcoholic!"

Everyone laughed.

"I rest my case." She said.

"Who was the first person you kissed?" Edward asked.

"In what manner?"

Edward stared at her. "On the mouth. Where else?"

"Let's not answer that question!" Meg crowed and several joined in laughing.

"No one." Tina said.

Everyone blinked. "Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"I can honestly say that I never actually kissed a boy or man on the mouth."

"But the play." Tim reminded her. "You kissed the beast."

"Actually, I pulled my lips in. he never actually kissed me." She cleared her throat and held her head high. "If a kiss on the cheek counts, I'd have to say, it was…Erik."

Everyone reacted, he dropped his spoon. "You're kidding me. I-I can't be."

"I don't believe it either." Edward said.

"It's true. Meg can verify it."

"Yes." Meg said with a giggle running her hand down Erik's leg. "The poor girl never felt the lips of a man."

"At least I can honestly say that my virtue is still intact and that it will be my husband alone who will take those the day when we marry." She narrowed her gaze at her sister. "And how about you Meg? Can you give your husband anything as special as that?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Meg said.

"Will you be able to walk up to your husband and honestly say, "you were the first, and you will be my only." I think not."

"How dare you!" Meg shrieked. "You've always hated me! But how dare you practically call me….a….hussy!"

She shook her head, "I never hated you Meg. I pity you. And I merely asked, if you'd be able to give your husband your virginity and first kiss. By your reaction, I said no." With that she turned and walked back to her dressing room, all eyes watching her. "Goodnight everyone."

Erik said, "that is one, interesting girl. I wonder if she'll be the next bachelorette."

"Not a chance!"

Everyone laughed at that.

"Still," Edward said. "I know what you mean."

"Really?" Meg said. "Maybe I should send you packing."

Erik rolled his eyes, "don't be silly. Your sister is a talented, captivating girl, in spite of her somewhat….peculiarities."

"Ahh!" Tina shrieked. "Curse you, you little prying Pandora!"

all heads turned around as this white blur came running around the corned and Tina hot on her heels! Every stared as she lunged and caught the cat by the tail! The cat let out a squeak and rolled over on its back.

"ducky!" she said, picking the cat up. "curse you!"

she bent over and picked up a ball of yarn, the size of a tennis ball, the cat had in her mouth.

She groaned, "what am I going to do with you? that was my father's scarf you ripped to shreds! You devil!" The cat responded by licking her on the nose. "that's not going to work this time!" in response, the cat licked her cheek. she groaned and set the cat on the ground and began tugging her tail. Erik watched as the cat's rear repeatedly left the ground and returned to it.

"why," he asked. "are you pulling the cat's tail?"

"the stupid cat likes it." she replied.

"no way!" Michael said.

"believe it." Meg said. "that cat's neurotic."

"very." She picked up the cat and brought her over to Erik. "see if you can make her purr. Be my guest"

Erik tried every trick, rubbed her ear, petted her head, rubbed her tummy and he got the same response. The cat kicked him, meowed indignantly and bit him! Edward tried and got the same results. Tina gripped ducky's tail and resumed her gentle tugging of the cat's tail. Sure enough, that cat began purring like a motorboat!

She picked up the cat and dipped her head, "I bid you good evening gentlemen. Goodnight Meg."

"goodnight." Meg groaned as she left the room, "her and that cat. They're both neurotic."

"how'd she know the cat likes that?"

Meg snorted. "the duchess was headed to the street and she grabbed her tail and as you saw there. The cat rolled over and started purring. Who can explain the oddities of nature?"

Erik nodded sullenly before standing up. "well, I plan on retiring." He leaned forward and shook Meg's hand. "it was a wonderful day."

She smiled flirtatiously, but he knew her smile was false. "thank you, I enjoyed it."

He nodded and Edward shook Meg's hand and both of them walked down the hall.

"I don't know about you," Edward said quietly. "but I'm more interested in Tina."

Erik didn't say a word, but he nodded. He was more interested in Tina and on top of that, he also had competition.

Later that night, seven men came in and packed their bags. _Seven down, one to watch, thirteen to go and seven weeks to do it in!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reviewing! Please check out Track down this murderer by eriksangelofmusicforever and leave some reviews too!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Phantomsmelody1970: Now that is funny! (At the moment, I'm writing on my stomach and Ducky's head is on my left foot and her body is streched on my right leg! Oh, is she an adorable, little, pest!) It's ok, this week it may be a little slow. But next week, I have several hours free because this neighbor pays me $10 an hour to watch her dogs sit it the sun. She lets me bring my laptop and I go over five times next week. So I'll have lots of days to update, and not to mention Saturday's and Sundays. But due to rehersals and house chores, it may be later in the day.**

**Katdancer: I'm glad. Ducky is exactly like that. She's solid white and always looks like she's stuck her nose in an electric socket! She's got a pink nose and it's always dirty!**

**Availre: Thank you very much, I'm glad you're enjoying this one. And that's ok, I don't watch the Bachelor or the Bachelorette. Other than the primetime in no time recaps on Yahoo.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you. That's another section of Tina that does resemble the author. **

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

"beautiful! Marvelous! How can I ever pay you back Tina?"

"don't even think about it!" she said. "I'm flattered that you chose me for this! It's an honor!"

"what's an honor?"

Tina turned to see Edward and Erik coming into the private studio she had out back. She smiled, she had no idea why these two were always following her around. She suspected that they had a case of puppy love, but she wasn't going to encourage them.

"oh, this is jack." She said, fingering the yellow silk dress. "he's a professional photographer and his model was ill. So he asked if I'd fill in for her."

"this girl is going to make me a million bucks!" he said.

"his wife designed the clothes," she explained. "this is their first big break."

"And Tina, thankfully is the right size, for these clothes." He said. "now, can we get back to work?"

she nodded and modeled the yellow silk gown. Jack hit the play button and Nat king Cole's voice filled the air with I could have danced all night. "I want the first make of this gown please, when it's published."

"A deal."

"say," Edward said. "wouldn't this look better with a man?"

she kept a false smile on her face. "actually," jack said. "That's a great idea. Why don't you come over and I'll powder your nose." He studied Erik, "I have the perfect dress that will go great. The point of no return."

"no way!" Tina said.

That dress was a crimson red and had a high slit on her leg. To have Erik pressed close against her in that dress, it was too embarrassing to think about.

"but Tina, that picture alone will sell a million copies."

"I don't care about that!" she stated.

"I promise, you're studio and theatre will get half of the money."

Tina frowned as she felt her resistance wavering. "all right."

* * *

><p>Erik was seething with jealousy. He watched as Edward, 'waltzed' Tina, held her close, kissed her cheek and held her hands. Now he was waiting for her to come out in that dress that had caused her to blush so.<p>

"here she is."

She wore a red gown that had a deep, hip high slit. A swirly cut waistband with black, yellow and orange stripes. The same material was above the slit and it kept the slit open. Halter like straps helped hold the dress up. he now saw why it was called the point of no return and he was beginning to wonder how he'd gotten into this mess.

Jack turned on the music and he wasn't surprised it was point of no return.

"jack," Tina said. "really?"

"well, this song inspired my wife and it sets the mood. This is strictly business."

"think of me as your dentist." he offered.

"I don't go to the dentist unless my teeth need it. I haven't gone to him for six years."

"well, think of him as the phantom!" jack said. "can we get these shots please?"

Tina nodded, "can we switch to music of the night at least?"

"no!"

Erik pulled her close and she had a sultry gaze was on her face. "interesting face," he said touching her chin lightly. "for one who's never been kissed."

"I'm an actress!" she said giving him a glare.

"sure I'm not having that effect on you?"

"positive?"

"positive."

"we'll see."

he felt her inhale as he stepped behind her and began running his hand up her shoulder. she trembled under his touch, but she wasn't going to give in. Erik slowly surrendered to the music and his moves grew. He felt Tina's discomfort grow and he felt her visibly jump when he kissed her neck. Still, she kept her act up.

"that's great!" jack said. "can you dip her backwards?"

"no!"

"sure." He said gripping her neck and dipping her backwards. His hand gripped her left leg and brought it up to his waist.

"for heaven's sake!" she said, reaching for his neck. "would you let go of my leg please?"

"Christine, can you get in the mood please?" jack demanded. "this is a marvelous photo!"

"the name is Tina!"

"right now you're playing Christine! at least try to look as if you're in love with the phantom!" he frowned. "Trust me, this is a great picture."

"I may demand to be paid for this...this..humiliation!"

"It'll be worth it! now back to acting. Get you get a seductive, love look please before he drops you?"

"I better get an Oscar for this!" she muttered.

she obeyed he leaned closer as if he was going to kiss her. she brought her lips into her mouth and he smiled, "I'm not going to kiss you. word of honor."

She frowned, "have you?"

He didn't answer and waited for jack to snap the picture. "got it!" he actually danced a jig right there! "this picture is marvelous! You won't believe it Tina!"

Tina didn't answer. She simply grabbed the next dress off the rack and moved to change into it.

"I think," Edward said. "you went too far."

"possibly." He said. "but we'll see."

* * *

><p>Tina straightened her clothes and walked out the door briskly. Edward and Erik followed her. she kept her gaze straight ahead and walked quickly. At that moment, atticus, her other cat, cut in front of her path and she stumbled in her heels. She fell on the grass, but she had enough time to do a shoulder roll and got up instantly.<p>

"are you alright?" Erik asked turning her around gently and pressing her shoulder. "does this hurt?"

she shrugged her shoulder, "it stings." She glared at atticus. "thank to you. you fat tub of lard!"

"me!" erik said.

"no! him!" she said reaching for atticus."

"what's this little guys name?" Edward asked picking him up.

"atticus finch."

Erik laughed, "him?"

"yes, him. he got the name in a moment of weakness. Which is pathetic, he's a big baby. A devout coward. Good thing I didn't name him Rocky." She reached for him. "Well, any way, he's not supposed to be outside. He has allergies and I guess one of the guys let him out."

"I'll take him back inside." Edward said. "He's a cute fella."

"could you put him upstairs in my room with the door shut?" she asked, needing to talk to Erik alone and settle this privately. "I have to do something first. I'll be right up."

"sure thing." Edward said. "come on atticus."

"careful, any little noise scares atta-cootie."

"atta-cootie?" he said. "how'd he get that name?"

"he had ear mites for the longest time."

"oh." Erik said.

She peered behind him and waited for Edward to vanish. She cleared her throat and held his gaze as heat filled her cheeks. "listen, Erik, I fear I may have let things go out of control last night."

"you did?" he laughed. "you were calm, collected, polite and quite charming."

"listen," she said. "that kiss was a gesture of kindness, nothing more, nothing less. You're here looking for a relationship with my sister. Not me."

Erik's eyes flashed. "you're observant and bold."

She nodded, "I'm honest. Look, I like you Erik. I like Edward too. But I have principles; I'm not allowing anything, no matter how much I may like you. I'll have nothing to do with any man who's seeing my sister. I have too much respect for her and I won't make myself cheap. You can tell edward that as well!"

She turned her back and Erik gripped her arm and spun her around, "wait a minute."

She shook her head, "I have nothing to say to you."

"what would you say if I wasn't interested in Meg? what if I told you….I was interested in you?"

her heart stopped in her chest. She blinked at him before pulling back. "I'm not ready to answer that Erik. I'm sorry."

"so…you don't feel anything for me?"

she inhaled and searched her heart. She did feel something for Erik. But she wasn't going to hurt her sister, for anything.

"no I don't." she said. Still, she could picture herself walking with Erik and if things didn't go well with Meg and Erik "but….somehow, even if Meg wasn't there, I'd see just exactly how'd I be."

"if you loved me?" he said with a smirk. "but, you don't."

"no I don't!" She pulled free of his grasp completely and ran into the house smacking in to Meg.

"why Tina!" she said. "you're all flushed. Is something wrong?"

she shook her head. "no! I-I have an appointment upstairs and I don't want to miss it."

"Really?" Meg said cynically.

At that moment her phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled at her sister. "see? Excuse me please." She answered it and walked up towards her room. "hello?"

"tell me," she froze. It was Erik. "how about dinner tonight?"

"how'd you get my number?"

"I asked Lucille. Now how about dinner?"

"no!" she said. "you're probably eating out with Meg tonight anyway! Good afternoon!"

she hung up the phone and stomped upstairs to pull Ducky's tail. A few purrs and wet kitty kisses were just what she needed before changing to start class in an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review! I've changed my avatar to Christine's dress. Designed by, yours truly! Also katdancer may remember the same dress from chapter 23 of 'Again to love.'<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Availre: That chapter was just the icing on the cake. This one, has a big cliff hanger.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: Ok, I hope you're able to catch this chapter before taking off. If not, it might be better!**

**Katdancer: That's marvelous! I so envy you! I always want to dance, but I've only got one brother who dances as light as a feather, and he hates it!**

**Phantom Serenity: It was fun writing it, I know you'll enjoy this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

"There you are Erik!" Meg said coming around the corner just as Erik clicked off his phone. "We're going to the Hearst castle."

That finally perked his interest. "That sounds like fun. I'll grab my camera."

She nodded, "good."

"The artwork and sculpture there is amazing."

"So I've heard?" she craned her neck to peer over his shoulder. "Now, have you seen Edward?"

"Right here." Edward said coming out of the side door on cue. Erik noted he'd changed from his suit into a much more casual pair of pants and Grey T-shirt. "What's up?"

"Oh, we're going to Hearst castle."

Edward put on a sympathetic face; "oh I'm sorry Meg. I just ran into Tina and she's doing a dance recital and I offered her my services." Erik's scowl grew dark. "I'm afraid we're going to be busy."

"After the audition." Tina said coming out and tying her hair up with a scarf.

Erik immediately noted how all the guys immediately went to her legs, which were on display because of the short skirt-pants.

"I don't just let any guy dance with me. But if you're any good, I'll let you join in."

He grinned and pulled out his cell phone. "Shall we settle that now or in the studio later?"

"How about now inside the studio?" she said. "I don't want to fall on the concrete."

"Good idea. I'll meet you inside." Edward nodded at them. "I'll see you guys later."

"What do you think you're doing?" Meg said. "You're supposed to be spending time with me! Not my sister!"

Edward nodded, "so true. But, we'll discuss that later."

"Discuss what later?" Meg demanded.

"I don't want to cast a shadow over the outing you all are having. So, I'll tell you later."

"You're casting a shadow now." Erik pointed out.

"Better a shadow of curiosity than one of pain." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, Tina's waiting."

Erik shot him a glare at his back that would make any vampire and wolf run away in terror.

* * *

><p>Tina glanced through her record collection. She made sure she had all the academy award winning songs first and foremost. She smiled as she glanced at them with all their familiar titles.<p>

"Pleasant thoughts?" Edward said.

She nodded, "yes."

He walked up behind her and tapped 'three coins in the fountain' by frank Sinatra. "My mother loved this song. She word out every CD with this song on it."

"She has good taste." She said.

"Does this record player actually work?"

"Yes it does. Want me to play it?"

"Yes please." He said, observing over her shoulder. "This so…. fascinating."

she set the needle on the record and only once old blue eyes began to sing did she notice how tense the air had gotten.

She turned and noticed that Edward had almost the same look of longing in his eyes that Erik had. "Edward," she said.

"my mother passed away four years ago." He said.

"oh, I'm sorry."

"this song brings back so many memories."

"excuse me?"

Tina spun around to see belle walk in the door with her mother.

"hello." She said. "this is Edward."

"your boyfriend?"

"not yet." Edward said. "so we're just good friends."

It took all her will power not to give him what for. "I'm glad you decided to show up."

"belle wouldn't give me any peace."

"well, she'll love it here. Lessons are five dollars a day. Lessons are twice a week."

"five dollars a week?" the mother said skeptically. "how come?"

"well, I believe everyone is here on this world for a purpose. I try to help as many children as I can. If a judge thinks any child would benefit from me or my classes, he'll send a child over and we help them."

"so, it's like a mission?"

"in a way. We're here to help anytime it's needed."

"well, you keep that preachy stuff to yourself! My daughter doesn't need that stuff."

"just a minute!" Edward began.

"Edward," she said quickly. "why don't you go teach belle the basic step for the waltz?"

he stared at her. "what?"

"the box step. Remember?"

he nodded and pasted on a smile. "come on princess."

The girl giggled and Edward walked her over to the corner. She walked up to the woman, "now Mrs.….I'm sorry, I don't know your last name."

"Allen."

"Mrs. Allen, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot here, and I'm at a loss to understand why."

"listen," she said. "I hate the theatre and everything in it! it destroyed my life and my husband's."

"Mrs. Allen."

"he was a ballet dancer, a foolish girl caused him to loose his balance, he fell off the stage and broke his leg." Hate emancipated from her eyes. "after that it went down hill. Alcohol, and more alcohol, finally he left us flat."

"Mrs. Allen,"

"I try everything within my power to keep my daughter from the theatre, but she's got her father's blood in her. she's all I have, and I'm not going make her hate me by refusing to deny her dancing lessons."

"I teach ballroom." She said stepping closer. "Mrs. Allen, you're a strong woman. Very strong. Hold onto that card, I'll be here if you need me for anything."

The woman turned and walked out of the room. She turned to where Edward was waltzing with belle. She smiled, it was an adorable picture. Edward was a good dancer, he had good form and so did belle.

"very good." He said before turning to her. "she's a natural."

"I noticed."

"hey Tina."

She turned around to greet her assistant teacher, Mrs. chandler. She had ten children with her.

"hello!" she said walking up to them. "how has everybody been!"

"fine!"

"ready to get to work?" she asked.

"yeah!" they cheered.

"ok! We have a new student and a visitor." She said. "belle, is our new student and this is Edward."

"he your boyfriend?" one of the teen boys asked.

"no!" she said before Edward could speak.

"not yet!" he said with a grin.

"our relationship is strictly business."

"so, you two dance together?"

"well, I haven't had the opportunity yet."

At that moment, Mandy Moore's 'walk me home' flooded the studio. She turned to Edward and found him grinning.

"rumba." He mouthed.

She nodded. It was her favorite dance. She loved all the Latin dances.

She walked towards him, in rhythm. The class muttered and drew back and watched them. She and Edward moved in perfect sync. She kept her eyes riveted to his eyes so she knew exactly what to expect. She was ready for each lift, spin, dip and step. Edward was a good dancer. One of the best she'd ever danced with, in a long time. She smiled as he combined various moves. Even an old fashioned Astaire and Rogers like lift. That one got all the applause from the kids. Halfway through the song she stopped and pulled away from him.

she curtsied, "very good. But we must get back to work!"

the kids groaned and applauded her as she walked over to his phone and frowned. "hum, how do you turn this off?"

"don't you have a phone like this?" he asked, switching it off.

"I have a track phone."

He shook his head at her as her phone went off. She picked it up and checked the text. It was from a student of hers, Elise. she was about Tina's age, maybe a year younger. She was a timid, cautious woman and maintained a very busy schedule. She lived with her parents, and she suspected that her father was abusing her. she always confronted Elise about it, but Elise insisted she was simply clumsy.

But right now, her blood curled in her veins. The text had one word.

_Help._

She closed out of the text area and dialed 911. She turned to Edward, "go get your car ready please."

He frowned, "what is it?"

"just go!" she said. "now!"

Edward didn't hesitate, he ran out the door. she turned to Mrs. chandler. "I'm sorry. Tina needs some help."

Mrs. chandler nodded, "I understand. I'll leave my phone on. go!"

She dashed out the door talking to the 911 operator.

* * *

><p>Erik picked up his phone and studied it. Edward. "hello?"<p>

"hey, what's up?"

there was a brief scuffle and he shushed the group. "Erik?"

"Tina! What are you doing with Edward?"

"he had no right to call you while we're driving. Don't pull over!"

"then tell him!"

"all right!" she coughed. "I think one of my students is being abused. We're going over to her house."

Erik straightened up and grabbed a flier from the desk and pulled a marker from his pocket. "what's the address?"

"10432 Canada Street."

"thanks, we'll be there."

"no you will not!" she said.

"it's only five minutes away!" he protested.

"you're at an outing! Besides, Edward's with me!"

"the guy could be armed!"

"the police are on their way!"

"I'm on my way. Goodbye!" he said clicking off the phone.

"Erik," Meg said impatiently. "we're waiting."

"Can't, your sister is so stupid!" he said. "she's going into this house where this man's abusing a student of hers."

"isn't Edward with her?"

"yes, but if this man's armed, drunk or has friends. He's not going to be much help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here's what I came up with! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Availre: Sure thing, sorry about the delay. Chores kept me busy!**

**Trrmo77: I'd say if she was safe, but that would spoil the fun!**

**Katdancer: Here you go!**

**Phantom Serenity: I wanted Erik to stew in his jealousy a little. **

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

Edward braked his silver car outside the two-story house. As they got out of the car, they heard glass break and a female shriek.

"going in!" she said.

Edward was right behind her. she didn't hesitate barging in. she saw Elise on the floor, an eye swollen, her nose bleeding and her right arm hanging at an odd angle.

"oh my God." Edward said reaching Elise first. She jumped. "shh, it's ok. We're gonna get you out of here."

"no!" she said her voice hoarse. "get out! Before it's too late."

Edward picked her up carefully; she noted the look of pain on Elise's face. she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. "where are the police?"

"hello, what is the need of your emergency?"

before she could answer she noted Elise's father coming out of a room. He couldn't see Elise or Edward, if he did, it would be fatal for them. "hey, Mr. turner!" she said waving her phone. The man jumped and looked up at her. "I'm calling the cops!"

"I don't know what she told you." he said. "her and that boyfriend of hers."

"there is no boyfriend." She waggled the phone at him. "I got it all on tape. It won't be long until 10432 Canada Street is crawling with cops." Oh, was she glad she watched all those James Cagney films. Surely the operator could understand her message.

"they're on their way." The operator said. "Are you all right?"

"you ain't showing no one that film!" he said, moving towards her.

"oh really?" she said turning and running up the stairs.

She was faster than he was, she knew that. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding in her chest. She kicked off her heels and threw them at the man. One hit him right on the nose. He yelled and grabbed his nose.

She rounded the corner and entered the bathroom. She got in the shower, closed the sliding glass doors and held her breath.

"are you alright?" the operator asked.

"I'm in the upstairs bath." Her voice was breathy. "I don't know where he is."

"stay on the line. Don't hang up."

the door creaked open and she held her breath. She looked up as his shadowy figure passed her by then turned and opened the door!

she jumped up, but he caught her arm. "got you!"

she shrieked. "you let me go!"

he grabbed her phone and threw it against the mirror. It shattered and she screamed! He shook her before belting her hard enough to knock her down. She shook her just in time to see him pull off his belt and swing it at her. thinking fast, she stuck her leg up and the belt hit her leg. It stung and she had to act fast. She stuck her leg through the loop, spun her leg, wrapping the belt around it and pulled. He lost his grip on the belt and she grabbed it off her leg. He instantly tackled her and she screamed as they fought for control of the belt.

Suddenly, Mr. turner was pulled off her. she sat up and blinked as the man hit him in the jaw several times.

"police!"

"finally." She said resting her head into her knees.

the man let go of Mr. turner and he knelt beside her. "Tina?"

her head shot up. "Erik!" she said as he pulled her up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"taking you to the hospital."

"you will not!" she said pounding him in the chest. "I am just stressed out and the only thing that hurts is my leg and all it needs is some ice. Where's Edward?"

"Edward? That vampire?"

"for heaven's sake!" she said. "will you put me down?"

"no!" he said.

"officer!" she shrieked.

"what is it lady?" one asked.

"make him put me down!"

Erik scowled at the officer, who gulped nervously. "uhh, sir put the lady down."

"no!"

"put me down!" she said. "or I'll slash you to ribbons!"

"with what?" he asked ."your tongue?"

"I will!" she said. "now put me down!"

the officer gripped her around the waist and pulled her out of Erik's arms. "thank you!" she said, taking a step forward and she caught herself as the pain stung her leg.

"See?" Erik said.

"I'll use your arm, but don't carry me!"

"Elise?" that was Edward. "Elise?"

"I'm upstairs." She gripped Erik's arm and they moved towards the stairs. Erik immediately picked her up and carried her down the stairs. "ahh, will you stop carrying me?"

"are you bipolar or something?"

"no, I am merely stressed out and I act exactly how I feel! Now put me down!"

"at the bottom of the stairs."

"hurry up!" she said.

Erik snorted and tossed his head.

"they're putting Elise in the ambulance now." Edward said, "my car is ready to go if we want to follow them!"

* * *

><p>Erik groaned and rubbed his head. Tina sat next to him, an ice pack on her leg covered in towels. Her other leg, was tapping out taps. Edward, it was difficult to understand. He was pacing the room in a cool and collected manner. And if Erik didn't know any better, he'd say he was very concerned.<p>

Finally, the doctor came out of the room. He had a smile on his face. "she'll be out in a minute. The nurse is helping her."

Erik noted Tina relax visibly. "how is she?"

"well, she's been hurt worse. Her ribs are sore and one was definitely broken a long time ago. Her body is covered in bruises."

"her body?" Edward demanded.

"it's impossible to examine a fully clothed patient." He said. "it will take a long time for the bruises to go away. Her eye is swollen and she's got instructions to keep it cool. Her arm is broken, so she needs to be back in three weeks for an examination."

The door opened and Elise came out, holding onto the nurse's arm. Edward reached for her, "I'll take over now."

The nurse nodded, "certainly." She winked at Elise. "you've got a handsome boyfriend."

Elise and Edward blushed. "I-he-we

"we actually just met." Edward said wrapping his other arm around her waist.

"do you," she blushed. "mind if I ask, what is your name?"

he shook his head, "it's Edward."

"Edward what?"

"just call me Edward," he glanced around and moved towards the wheelchair. "here, this way you don't have to walk."

"thank you."

Erik leaned over and whispered in Tina's ear. "what hit him?"

"he's in love with her."

he scowled. "don't be silly."

She snorted and glanced at her watch. "oh my!" she walked up to Elise. "Edward, could you bring Elise back to my house, please?" she apologized. "I am sorry, but I have to run. My class."

"I understand." She stammered. "but I can't stay at your home."

"nonsense!" she said. "I insist. See you two soon."

She took off down the hall and Erik followed her. "Easy, you're hurting your legs."

"I'm aware of that." She snapped. "can we move it please?"

"will you shut up!" he said.

Her eyes widened and she blinked at him. "look, I told you, I'm stressed out and I need to burn off some energy or I may start to cry!"

Erik stared at her and noticed her quivering jaw. "so, you act?" he pulled her into a corner of the room and wrapped his arms around her. "it's ok to cry."

Tina resisted, but he felt her slowly loosen and she cried. Her tears soaked his shirt and he rocked her back and forth slowly. He didn't say anything, but he felt the tension leave her shoulders with each cry.

After a moment, her sobs subsided. She pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"my pleasure."

She rolled her eyes and searched her purse for tissue. "yeah."

He shook his head, "you should see your face."

"I know, it's a mess."

"it's lovely."

She dropped the purse and stared at him as if he were insane. And he was. He was crazy about her.

He picked up the purse and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "did it ever occur to you I'm having a difficult time keeping my hands off you?"

She shook her head. "no, it did not."

She moved to the elevator and pushed the button. "Tina." He said.

The elevator door dinged open and he swallowed the argument. There were several people in the elevator and he wasn't going to make a scene. He pushed the ground floor button upon entering the elevator. He looked at Tina in the corner and wished that she wasn't saving her first kiss for her husband, for he wanted to kiss her so badly now.

She was the first out of the door in spite of her sore leg. He caught a hold of her and she didn't try to pull away. She didn't speak until they were in the car.

"it's Meg, Erik." She said. "you either tell her, or not. I won't say anything until you've got your emotions sorted. You can't act as if you care for me, then date my sister. It doesn't work that way."

"For heaven's sake Tina! I dropped my date to make sure you were all right!"

"So true, but then your actions are more than that of merely a friend. Friends...don't have a difficult time keeping hands off one another. If one of is going to be hurt, it's better sooner than later." She scrunched down in her seat. "that's all I have to say Erik."

"well are you interested?" he asked.

"I'll answer that when you're not attached to my sister."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone was satisfied! Don't forget to review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Katdancer: Sparks fly in this chapter!**

**Ttrmo77: Thank you. Today was the first rehersal and I sounded like Sergant Carter when we were done! But everyone is dancing and sounding well, somewhat.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you for pointing that mistake out again. I was typing late and my head was playing tricks with me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Tina smiled as she sipped her iced tea. Ducky, that crazy cat kept rubbing her leg, trying to get the tea.

Edward let out a grunt and she looked at him as he pulled a baby kitten up by the scruff of the neck. He laughed. "Friend of yours?"

She nodded and stood up, smoothing her red dress. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't bother, I think it's kinda cute." He turned to Elise by his side and held out the kitten. "What do you think?"

Elise nodded and petted the cat timidly. "Sweetie pie. What's the name?"

"Patches. I actually just got her a few days ago. Found her out in the streets. She's typically very shy."

Patches decided to lick Elise and she laughed as her pink tongue tickled her hand. Elise turned back to her salad knocking her glass of water into Meg's lap. Meg shrieked and jumped up.

"I'm sorry." Elise said, standing up.

"You better be!" Meg snapped. "This is an original for Paris!"

"Shut up Meg!" Edward said, surprising everyone. "It's just water and it was an accident!"

"How-how dare you!" she said. "Sticking up for…this…

Elise bolted pushing her way through the camera Meg. Edward grabbed the water pitcher and poured it over Meg's head! Her shriek echoed in the room.

"How dare you! Elise is a fine lady and it's a privilege to know her! I can hardly say the same about you!" Edward slammed the pitcher on the table. "I hearby withdraw from the competition."

"Good!" Meg garbled. "I hate you!"

"Feeling is mutual!"

He turned and ran after Elise. Tina jumped up when several cameramen went after him.

"No." she said, blocking the way. "Leave them alone."

"Hey, it's our job."

Tina swatted. "And this is my house! Leave them alone."

Erik grabbed the nearest cameraman and pushed him back. "Hands off her."

"Too bad!" Meg shrieked. "They have full access to the house!"

She turned to Erik, "keep them busy."

She ran down the hall, just as Edward headed towards the patio. "Move it!" she said.

He frowned as she ran up to him. "Get Elise, go to the back door. The camera crew is going to film this. If you two reach my room first, you'll get the privacy you deserve."

He nodded and bolted; she turned as a camera ran around the corner. She stuck out her foot and tripped him. He bellowed as she shrieked realizing that was her sore leg that she'd tripped the man with.

"What did you do to her?" Erik bellowed, his face held bloody murder.

She held up her hand as best as she could clutching her leg, "I'm fine."

"You busted my camera lady!"

"A pleasure!" she turned to Erik. "Can you help me up to my room please?"

He swooped her up and she snorted. "Can you think of a faster way?" he asked trotting up the stairs.

"Show off."

"Fairy!"

"Devil!"

"Angel!"

"Scoundrel!"

"Spicy!"

She shrieked. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You sound like an angry Doris day." He remarked.

She laughed like a loon and saw Edward and Elise entering her room. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the camera crew coming up the stairs.

"Quickly!" she hissed.

A cameraman tripped Erik and she yelled at Edward. "Third switch! Turn it on!"

Edward slammed the door in the cameraman's face. She exhaled when she heard the lock in the door. The man tried the knob and got an electrical shock.

He yelled. "What the hell?"

"20,000 leagues under the sea, a marvelous movie." She said straightening her dress, tugging it back around her knees. "It works great. And no one can enter that door."

"You mean?" Erik gestured.

She nodded, "when you're a millionaire, you can afford anything."

"What made you install that?"

"Father had that installed in all our rooms, in case of robbery. I've had that on every night since I was twelve years old."

"What's the idea?" Meg said, coming up the stairs, her mascara running down her face.

Tina started laughing like a look and Erik joined in with her. "You….look….like ….pepe….lepew!"

"Funny Tina!" she yelled.

" Sound like…..jerry Lewis!"

"Tina! Stop it! grow up for once!"

she immediately sobered and sat up with a straight face. Erik immediately began howling again.

"yes Meg?"

"what is going on here?"

"easy." She said standing up and testing her foot. "Elsie and Edward deserve privacy."

"Elise and Edward." Meg sneered. "You make them sound like an item!"

"well," she said throwing her hair over her shoulder. "they are."

Meg's mouth sagged open, "do you mean to tell me, he's in there with…that…that."

"mind your tongue before I forget you're my sister." She said sharply taking her arm. "We need to talk."

"about what?" she demanded.

"about Edward and Elise's relationship."

Meg laughed, "their relationship? Ha! They just met."

"love doesn't know time, nor does it hold a stop watch." She said sitting at the foot of the steps. "Meg, I see a relationship in the making. There is something there, it needs time to grow. Edward, never cared for you, and I know for a fact that he was going to tell you."

"that's stupid!" Meg said.

"Well, it happened didn't it?" Erik said. "now, mind if I add to the excitement Meg?"

"sure." She said. "beat it Tina."

Tina stood, but Erik gripped her hand and pulled her back down. "it concerns Tina."

Erik's hear was pounding his throat and he tried to avoid the camera lenses. "this…is unpleasant for me, but after this incident Meg, I won't be silent any longer. Meg, I'm withdrawing as well."

Meg's eyes grew huge and she stammered. "what?" she laughed shortly. "you're joking."

Erik shook his head, "no. I'm not."

"what?" she stared at him.

"I've been patient. But there is not a shred of compassion or caring in you. I ask for at least compassion to be in the heart of the woman I marry."

Meg's shock turned to anger. "it's Tina! Isn't it?"

Tina stared at her, "me!"

"yes you! you…you…flirt!"

"me!" Tina said jumping up. "I've never

"don't patronize me! this is like sixth grade all over again!"

"yes, Tina is part of it."

"I knew it!" Meg shouted.

"thanks, Erik." Tina said. "brilliant wording."

Erik pushed Tina behind him, "now wait a minute Meg."

"you've been carrying on with her behind my back!"

"I did nothing!" Tina shrieked.

"she didn't do a thing. Now she told me many times to buzz off and that she wasn't going to put up with any advances while I was still seeing you. I hearby declare my declaration of independence." He turned to Tina. "I'm actually….much more interested in….Tina."

Tina stared at him, "Erik, not now." She hissed.

"how can you do this to me?" Meg shrieked. "say such a thing like that to my sister in front of me?"

"because, I care about her Meg." he said. "that's what makes it easier." He turned his gaze to her. "Tina?"

Tina blushed and cleared her throat, "Erik….you asked me a question last week in the hospital." Her voice was quiet. "do you remember?"

"yes." He nodded, "I asked if you were interested in me."

"what!"

"quiet Meg!" he snapped.

"and I said," he took her hand and she gulped. "when…you had sorted out your emotions, I'd answer you."

"and?" he said, coaxing her gently.

"yes."

"yes what?" he said.

"yes, is the answer to your question Erik."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, don't forget to review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Strk: Thank you for reviewing. Hope to be hearing more from you.**

**Katdancer: Your wish is granted.**

**Trrmo77: She will in a few chapters. Today, I'm taking the day off. We did five hours of rehersal, dancing included and now my entire waist is sore! Can't bend over at all.**

**Phantom Serenity: Meg still has a bit to learn, and I guarantee it will be comical.**

**Availre: Yes, she will.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Now, where exactly are we going?" Tina asked again.

"Oh just any old place."

"Any old place." She laughed. "Last time you said that I wound up at Disneyland in high heels!"

"At least I snuck your tennis shoes along!"

"Let me guess, a trip to Italy?"

"Close."

She glanced down at her outfit. "What!" her voice grew when they pulled up in front of McDonalds. "Oh! You did it again!"

"Tina, you look beautiful."

"Ohh!" she shrieked. "I'm in an evening dress!"

He laughed and continued driving. A moment later, he'd braked the car in front of a lavish Italian restaurant.

"Erik," she sighed. "That was mean!"

He laughed, "can I help it if I love seeing you freak out?"

She groaned, "if you were my husband now, I'd ring your neck!"

"If you were my wife," he said leaning forward. I'd kiss you to death right now!"

She groaned and pushed Erik away, stepping out of the car. She fluffed her red hair and gripped her evening cloak around her.

"So, what exactly are you wearing under there?"

She scowled and swatted his hand. "None of your business!"

He put on a frowny face and walked her up to the door. She smiled and dipped her head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tina glanced around the Italian restaurant and smiled. Things had been progressing wonderful with Erik. They were starting to know each other very well. Their taste in music and books were the same. However, their taste in movies varied greatly, Erik's idea of classics were movies were in the 1980's. However, he had an open mind and she had no doubt she could win him over. Many a night, they sat on the couch, huddled under a blanket watching Alfred Hitchcock movies with the lights off and a bag of popcorn.

She remembered howling through 'bringing up baby' with Cary grant and Katherine Hepburn. When she and Erik got in a huge argument about books being better the movies. It was such a complex argument, she threw up her hands in dismay, left the room, sat in her room and sullked. At least until Erik played frank Sinatra's 'sue me' outside her door. And they 'kissed on the cheek' and made up.

She could sense at times that Erik wanted to kiss her on the mouth, but he knew he'd never get that kiss from her. That showed he had respect for her, he never tried to talk her out of her vow nor did he try to steal the kiss from her.

However, she and Erik had yet to resolve one thing. The mask. She'd asked about and Erik always said that he wasn't ready to tell her.

"Ok, Tina." He said. "Our table is ready. Shall I take your coat?"

She nodded, "yes please."

Erik slid her black coat off and handed it to the doorman. She smiled and opened her compact and powdered her nose. She didn't have to apply much. She put the compact away and looked up to see Erik's mouth hanging wide open.

She blushed, "too much?" it was a copy of Kim novak's purple dress in pal Joey, except it was white.

Erik shook his head and finally managed to close his mouth. "No." he took her arm. "I'm….going to have every man, wishing he were in my shoes."

* * *

><p>Tina laughed, "you're sweet Erik. But I hardly think we're going to get that kind of reaction."<p>

Erik glanced around and saw several guys sneaking a glance at Tina. "Don't bet on it."

Tina laughed and gripped his arm as they followed the waiter to their private booth. It was a distant one. Close enough so the strings weren't grating on your ears when they hit the high notes. But far enough to make sure you were awarded some privacy. He was glad he'd picked it, and Tina was ecstatic.

The waiter helped Tina into her chair and she removed her white gloves and put them in the evening bag. She glanced casually around the room before sipping her glass of water.

She removed her ring and moved it over to her wedding finger. Erik chuckled, "I told you so."

She blushed, "I guess, the dress is definitely attracting a lot of attention."

"It's not the dress," he said squeezing her hand. "But the wearer."

She scanned the menu and set it down. "Penne pasta."

He laughed, "I was going to have the same thing."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back and began humming with the orchestra. "They're playing yesterdays."

He frowned, "it doesn't sound like Paul McCartney's though."

"No, this is by Jerome kern, written before any of the Beatles were born."

"Really?"

She nodded and leaned forward, "Erik, when am I going to meet your parents?"

He stiffened, "never, hopefully."

She frowned, "why?"

"Because, I'm estranged from them."

"Why?"

"Always have been."

"Why Erik?" she asked. "Things like that happen for a reason."

"I'm not ready to share that yet."

"Like with the mask?" she asked. "Erik, I've opened myself up to you, you can't keep hiding from me."

"I'm not ready yet!" he snapped.

Tina stiffened and stood up with her bag, "I'm going to go powder my nose, and I'll expect you to be in a better mood when I return!"

Erik groaned and ran his hand through his hair. Tina was constantly asking about his parents. He was running out of excuses.

Ten minutes later, Tina approached with a middle-aged man and woman in tow. She looked very uncomfortable, but she was working hard to hide it.

She stood there and smiled, "Erik, these are my parents." His heart stopped in his chest. "Meg, er, uhm, finally told them what was going on and they came back."

Erik stood up and shook Mr. Collin's hand, "how do you do?"

He frowned, "not to well at the moment."

"The plane was late." Tina explained. "Father, this is Erik Levine."

"Tina, I must say I expected better than this from you!" he said. "Your sister, I've wouldn't put it past her."

"Father," she said. "Can we discuss this later?"

"Later!"

She turned to her mother, "please."

Her mother tapped her father's arm, "it's late, Jake. You're tired, not yourself."

He groaned, "for you my dear, I'll go." He shot Erik a scowl. "you keep your hands to yourself and be back by midnight!"

Erik glared at him, "I always have her back by ten o' clock."

"father, Erik is a very polite gentleman and you should at least know me better to know I wouldn't go out with just any man!"

her father merely turned and walked out with her mother in tow.

Erik sighed and rubbed her hand as she sat down. "shall we get out of here?"

She nodded. "yes, please."

* * *

><p>Tina shrank down in her seat and looked up at the stars. She exhaled and Erik turned on some music. Her eyes opened when she heard Bing's voice fill the cool<p>

_Let's take the long way home. _

She laughed and snuggled close to him, "I guess I know what's on your mind."

"this music can get under your skin after a while."

She exhaled and closed her eyes.

_Lets look for the long way home. And on the way let's pretend, that this wonderful night won't end. Through Asia would be much too soon. We'll circle once around the moon. Our dreamboat will carry us across the foam. We'll take the long way, make sure it's the wrong way. Let's take the long way home. Shall we fly through the night, shall we dream as we go? See the star on your right, see the farm down below? The whole trip it appears only takes a million years. If you're in the mood to roam, then let's take the long way home._

Tina exhaled and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry about that, Erik."

He shrugged, "my parents are far worse."

"father's tired, ten to one he'll be stammering over an apology." She laughed. "When I was little, I used to call him George Biddle, from the happiest millionaire."

"well," he said. "tomorrow should be interesting."

"I'll say so. I can imagine right now Meg is getting a very public dressing down."

"and I bet the producers are loving it." he said.

She nodded, "For now, let's just pretend like we're the only three people in the world."

"Three?"

She nodded, "You, Bing and I."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. I might be posting another story, so keep and eye on my profile. It is not a Phantom of the opera though.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Phantom Serenity: Yes, it was from Guys and Dolls, I love that movie. The play is great too, but there's something about Frank Sinatra and Marlon Brando.**

**Liz86000: Thank you, I hope to hear more from you.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you, this chapter has several big twists. Erik's parents will be brought up soon. The other story will take a while, but it's going to be a 20,000 leagues under the sea Fan Fiction. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"I'm sorry Tina." Her father said with a sigh. "I was tired and rather cross."

She nodded, "I accept it. but I think Erik was much more offended than i."

"I'll apologize, and most sincerely. But tell me, what's with the mask?"

she shook her head, "I'm not sure father, I think it's along the lines of phantom of the opera."

"deformity?"

"I don't know." She said. "mom, Erik is a great guy, but, he does have problems. He's estranged from his parents and I'm trying to get more out of him, but these things take time."

Her mother nodded, "I understand."

"And where is my future son-in-law?" her father asked.

"Father." She laughed.

"well, your eyes light up when you say his name." He elbowed her lightly. "are we to expect wedding bells any time soon?"

she blushed, "I'm not saying."

"that answer's that." Her mother said. "she's in love."

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll go find Erik."

At that moment her phone rang. She answered it, "hello?"

"Tina." His voice sounded quite distorted. "Tina, I'm breaking up with you."

Tina blinked. "excuse me, I didn't hear you."

"I'm breaking up with you!"

she sat down, "Erik." Shock resonating over her. "what…are you?"

"don't make this any harder."

"now you just listen to me!" she said. "I demand an explanation at least!"

"maybe I don't want to give you one!" He shot back.

"you're hiding something from me!" she said into the phone. "I know you better than that!"

"Tina," Erik said. "it was fun while. But it's over now."

She laughed, "fun while it lasted!"

"yes! Goodbye."

"goodbye! And don't you call me again!" She threw her phone on the floor and stomped down the stairs. Frankie valli's 'big girl's don't cry,' pounding in her brain.

"Tina?"

she glanced up to see Mrs. chandler there with belle, "oh, I'm sorry."

"it's all right." She said too quickly. "what is it?"

"belle would like to hear you sing again."

She nodded, "I'm just in the mood for it."

"what song is it going to be?"

"and I am telling you." she said shoving her hair out of her face. "I'm not going there."

* * *

><p>Erik clicked off the phoned and he exhaled. He felt like louse. He was a coward. He took one look at her parents and decided it was for the best. He couldn't get up the nerve to tell her about his face, nor did he have the courage to even let her meet his parents. She deserved a better man than him.<p>

It was a lonely and dreary day

He flipped on the TV set and it was no surprise that the bachelorette was playing. It opened with Tina, her eyes were red from crying, but her head was held high and she was singing 'and I am telling you,' from dreamgirls. Her emotions were raw and she was so believable it broke his heart. Her voice was strong and it froze him to his seat

_We both share the same blood. We both have the same mind. And time and time, we've had so much to see and no, no, no, no, no, no. I'm not waking up tomorrow morning and finding that there's nobody there._

Erik watched as she stomped her foot, shook her head and pointed into the camera, right at him. _Darling there's no way. No, no, no, no way I'm living without you. I'm not living without you. You see there's just no way, there's no way. Tear down the mountains. Yell, scream, and shout you can say what you want. I'm not walking out. Stop all the rivers, push, strike, and kill. I'm not gonna leave you. There's no way I will._

Erik reached for the remote and dropped it. he couldn't find it and Tina's voice and echoed in the room._ And I am telling you I'm not going. You're the best man I'll ever know. There's no way I can ever, ever go. No, no, no, no way. No, no, no, no way I'm living without you. _

Erik reached for the TV remote and he turned off the player. He groaned ran his hand through his hair. They had three weeks down and four more to go. But he knew somehow, in a corner of his heart that he was going to wind up coming back to her again.

* * *

><p>Tina was miserable, but she used the oldest trick in the book. Keeping busy. Now part of a camera crew followed her to the studio and filmed everything they did. They never got her crying, she made sure of that. She saved her tears for her pillow and she kept herself busy.<p>

Now, she spent most of her time at theatre. Every Saturday they did classic song and dance requests. Since her appearance on the bachelorette, the theatre was packed every night.

She bowed respectfully to the audience. "thank you ladies and gentlemen. and now, we have a special treat for all of you." she smiled. "if there was any performer you wanted to hear a song, you must bid for them! The highest bidder, wins!" everyone cheered. "now, I'm up first."

Various commands were shouted out around the room. But one stood out. "$1,000 if you can do Rita Hayworth's Trinidad Lady dance."

"Sold!" she shouted. "Find the next bidder and I'll be ready."

"Tina!" Mrs. chandler said. "you wouldn't!"

"why wouldn't I?" she said.

"it's not like you Tina!"

"it's for charity!" she snapped. "And I hope Erik sees it!"

"Tina! You're hurting, please."

"what a way to make a recovery!"

she whirled away and went to the dressing room. She knew just what outfit to wear, sleeveless and a loud, crimson red color. She grabbed a deep red lipstick and applied it.

_I hope you're watching Erik Levine. Because, I'm going to knock your socks off!_

* * *

><p>Erik could not believe was he was seeing. Tina was dressed in an outrageously, sexy outfit that had all the men whistling the moment they saw her on the stage. Her stomach was just bared slightly. She smiled and spun, baring her legs outrageously above her knees.<p>

Her eyes found the camera and she tossed her red head and smiled defiantly into the camera as if she knew he was watching. The music started; a Latin number. She smirked and moved her shoulders in time. She then sang, in a lush seductive voice.

_t's only that i do what i love, and love what I do. Can't help the mad desire that's deep inside of you. You realize the fire isn't mine, that you are to blame. You want what you can't have and you're all the same!_

The camera cut away to show the audience and half of the male population were staring at her with hunger in their eyes. She swung her hips and the camera zoomed in closer. His blood boiled as she raised her skirts and shamelessly bared her legs. maybe Rita Hayworth performed like that and got away with it. but he wasn't going to let half the world watch his Tina flaunt herself!

he flipped off the television set and stormed down to the theatre to ring her little neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Try to stick with me, this chapter goes up and down like a wild rollercoaster at Knotts! Don't forget to review!<strong>

**Those who don't know the dance, check on youtube. Just type in Rita Hayworth Trinidad Lady and you'll see what set erik on fire.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Katdancer: So true, the ride levels out a little here.**

**Strk: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Trrmo77: It works out in this one, but Tina's not going to make it that easy on him.**

**Phantom Serenity: I totally agree! You know, my sister's think I'm nut because I think James Dean is handsomer than Johnny Depp!**

**Ok, if any of you enjoy baseball, here's a fun fact that happened today. My two sister's sold a pony to Royce Clayton and his family today! **

* * *

><p>Chapter ten<p>

Tina blew kisses to the audience as half of them stood up and yelled for her to do it again. She bowed and spun around, teasing them. The whistles grew louder and she hoped Erik had seen this clip!

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms cinch around her waist and lift her up. She shrieked and found herself being tossed over someone's shoulder. She yelled and pounded on his back.

"Knock it off Tina."

She froze.

"Erik!"

"Who else would it be you idiot!"

"Put me down!" she shrieked as he moved towards the exit door. The door slammed and she shrieked. "Oh, wait'll I get my hands on you!"

"Great!" he said plunking her down into his car. She reached for the handle and he locked the car door.

"Unlock this door this instant!" she screamed when he slammed his foot on the brakes and tore through traffic. "You're insane! You're absolutely insane!"

He ignored her and she looked out the window with a pout on her face. She said nothing as he squealed all over town and she couldn't help but wonder where the police were when she needed them. Her cell phone was broken and her new one was in her dressing room. She kicked off her heels and set her feet up on the dashboard.

"Put the shoes back on." he ordered.

"You're not my husband and I'll do what I please!"

"Put the shoes on! I can't believe what a,"

"You watch your mouth Erik Levine or you won't a tongue anymore! Besides, I owe what I am to you!"

"I did this to you!"

"Everyone goes a little crazy when they're angry and hurt." She snapped her fingers and bounced in her seat. "Whoo, look at me and my bad self!"

Erik braked the car, "that's just it!" he snapped. "It's not like you!"

He reached for her shoulder and she slapped him, hard. "Try that again and I'll have you slapped in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" she sneered. "You don't own me! I don't tell you what do, what to say! So just let me handle this in my own way! What are you doing here anyway? Come to recover the knife you stabbed in my back and finish the job?"

"Tina shut up!"

"No I will not shut up!" she yelled. "You told me off, now it's my turn! You are without a doubt the lowest, slimiest, rotten man I've ever met!"

"Tina."

"And further more, I intend to press charges if you don't take me back this instant!"

"Hey! How do you think I feel watching my girl flaunt herself in front of millions of people?"

"Your girl!" tears filled her eyes. "I am officially your ex since you broke up with me! On live TV as well! I'm my own woman now, so why should you care!"

"Tina, please, listen to me."

"Why should I?" she cried. "You cut out my heart and made me look at it! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

"Tina!"

She shook her head, "let me out of here now!"

"Not until we get this sorted out. I half expected you not to take it this way!"

"Take it what way!" she yelled. "I'm perfectly calm! What is it you're hiding Erik? What is it?"

With that Erik ripped off his mask and she beheld the other half of his face for the first time.

* * *

><p>The blood drained away from Erik's face and he reached for his mask. He hadn't meant to expose his face in such a manner. But Tina made him so mad; he'd lost his head.<p>

"Don't…you…dare." Tina growled leaning closer. Her eyes softened as she softly touched his face. Her fingers light and curious. "How did it happen?"

"A war injury." He said.

"How long ago? Last year?"

"Two years ago."

She nodded, "I thought it looked recent." She looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Is this it Erik?" she asked. "Is this why you broke up with me?" he nodded. "Why? Did you think I was so callous that I couldn't see you underneath this deformity?"

"No one does Tina!" he said. "My own parent's included. They use it as an excuse."

"How so?"

"They didn't want me to join the marines; claimed they knew what was better for me. When I received my injury, they only used it to point out how right they are. They still try to run my life, including sending me on this show."

"And it was either Meg or me. I was simply the better option."

"No Tina, you were kinder than meg." he groaned and wiped his sweaty forehead. "Then….I couldn't take it any longer. There was pressure on my parent's side to get back with Meg, then your parents and I don't know how you'd react. If your parents would want a freak for a son in law and not to mention my whole face on live television."

"I understand. I don't know why I do, but I do." She turned and glanced out of the window, "so...what happens now?"

Erik cleared his throat, "that…depends on you. Tina, I know you could never forgive me."

"I forgive you." she said quickly.

"But I didn't even apologize."

"I understand Erik, why, I just wish you didn't think of me in such a manner. I've forgiven you Erik, but it still hurts." She turned around. "I trusted you, I was honest and I did love you."

He stared at her, "Tina."

"I know it's bold and all that, but you needed to know." Her voice cracked. "For a long time, I thought you were the man I was going to give the first kiss to, but I don't trust you with my heart."

"So Tina, is there any chance at all?"

"There's a small chance Erik." she cleared her throat. "But are you up to it?"

He frowned, "up to it?"

She nodded, "Erik, I rarely watch modern movies and the twilight series was one of the few I watched, mainly out of curiosity. And at first I thought you were like Jacob, now I find out you're an Edward."

Erik frowned, "I don't understand."

She exhaled. "I thought you were the kinda man who'd fight for me to the ends of the earth. Like Jacob, I thought you'd fight for as long as you could until it was no longer possible. Not run away and drop everything, including me at the first sign of trouble." Her eyes glinted, "then like Edward, come back and expect everything to be all right."

"It turned out all right in the end. He got bella."

"So true. But I don't think true love makes you want to commit suicide just because someone broke up with you or you think your other love is dead." She turned back to look him dead in the eye. "But I'm not that easy or as forgiving. I hate being taken for granted. You're going to have to earn my trust back Erik. I'll not say anything until I meet your parents and we cross that mountain. Are you up to that battle?" he hesitated. "If you are, we start over gain. If you don't have the guts, you'll leave me and never speak to me again. Are we clear?"

Erik nodded, "I'm clear."

"But there is no guarantee that I won't drop you like a hot potato."

"I understand Tina." Erik said slowly. "It's just…very difficult for me." she nodded. "We'll go see my parents next week."

"Day after tomorrow." She said.

"What!"

"You need to meet my parents tomorrow."

"And reveal my face to them?" he demanded.

"That Erik," she said. "Is entirely up to you. Take me back now please?"

He nodded and started the car. He paused and turned and took her hand, "and Tina."

She turned to him. "Yes Erik."

"I promise I won't be so careless with your love next time."

She smiled. "I appreciate that Erik. But I still don't trust you. Can we go now, because I'm not trusting myself at this moment."

"All right."

* * *

><p>Tina pinched herself lightly as she changed into a light blue dress and let her hair down. She exchanged the red lipstick for a pale pink. She pinned her hair back and moved to the wings to wait for her turn.<p>

"Tina!" Mrs. chandler said, hurrying over to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded and hugged her, "I'm fine!"

"The police are looking for the man who abducted you."

Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Somebody tell them to call it off! Erik and I sorted everything out. Honest."

"That was Erik?"

She nodded.

"Thank you!" she turned to see Edward getting off the stage with Elise.

"What'd I miss?"

"Well, this man bid $200 to have Antonio sing 'around the world in 80 days' so he and his girl could dance to it." Mrs. chandler sighed. "He formally asked to court her and she said yes."

"Oh, I'm so happy for them. I saw this coming a long time ago."

"I see that Tina managed to make it back from that phantom fellow!"

"Not for long." She jumped and spun around to see Erik standing behind her. "You're not getting anymore requests."

"Let's get her back out here for another number!"

She shook her head and walked out on the stage. She took the mike from Antonio and smiled. "Ok, now where were we?"

"Where were you?" someone shouted.

"Just sorting something out." She said. "Everything's ok now. Erik and I are going to give it one more try. So, wish us the best." Everyone applauded and she blushed. "Now, before I leave," everyone groaned and she laughed. "I'll be back next Saturday. If you have any requests, drop them off and we will try to get them done. I'll be singing Karen carpenters 'touch me, while we're dancing' and some lucky man is going to get the chance to dance with me."

She could feel Erik growling at her off stage. The bidding started high, with $500. They eventually got up to $1,500.

"Very well." She said. "Going for $1,500. Going. Going.

"$2,000!" Erik bellowed and she dropped the mike.

"So sorry." She said. "A $2,000 bid. Anyone going to top that?"

$2,100."

"$3,000." Erik said coming out on stage.

She frowned, "Erik, that's too expensive."

"Continue with the bidding." He said. "Before I bid $5,000."

Tina glanced around and gulped. "Anyone going to top that one?"

No one's hand came up. "Going for $3,000. Going. Going. Gone. Sold, to Erik Levine." She turned off the mike and set it in the stand. She turned the mike resting on her forehead turned on.

"It better be worth it."

She held her hand out to Erik. "I'm acting again. So what I'm feeling, you'll never know."

"I know." He said pulling her close. "You wanted to make me jealous. Nice try. It worked."

Her music went through the speakers and she pasted on a smile as Erik started waltzing. His hands gripped her waist so she put her arms around his neck.

_Play us a song we can slow dance on. We want to hold each other. Play us a groove so we hardly move. Just let our hearts beat together. Oh baby, 'cause it feels so good. When we're close like this. _

Erik took advantage of the lyrics and pulled her closer. _Whisper is my ear, _"I'm sorry."_ and let me steal a kiss._ He actually kissed her on the cheek before spinning her!_ Come on and touch me, when we're dancing. _He ran his hands down her waist and her voice trembled._ You know you've got that loving touch. Touch me when we're dancing. I want to feel you when I'm falling in love. _Again, he yanked her close and paused looking deep into her eyes. At the moment, she felt like Jennifer Grey in Dirty Dancing. Erik smirked slightly.

_Tonight's the night and it feels so right. My heart is saying it to me. You're the one I've waited for so long. So let your love flow through me. _His hands were working their magic on her and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back._ Oh baby, 'cause it feels so good. _His cheek rested against hers._ Just to be this close. You've got me up so high. I could fly coast to coast._

Tina forgot the lyrics and focused on Erik and their dancing. He picked her up and spun her around in the air getting a yell from the audience. But her ears were deaf to the cries of the applause. Erik and her became one with the music and there was no one else. When the music did end, they stood there gazing at each other. Erik leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

She moved back, blushing and curtsied. Erik took his bows and they moved off stage. She found her parents waiting for her in the wings.

"Mom, dad, I'm ready to go home."

"But Tina," Erik said.

She shook her head, "no Erik. Not yet. Remember what I said."

He groaned, "you drive me crazy."

"Really, I was going to say the same thing about you." she held out her hand for him to shake. "Ten o' clock tomorrow?"

He kissed her hand and shivers went down to her toes. "Make it 9:30."

"9:30."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. Also check out Availre's story.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**phantomsmelody1970: Glad you're back and I'm pleased you enjoyed my work.**

**Trrmo77: That's going to happen in the next chapter.**

**Katdancer: I know, Tina is really going to have an attitude in the next chapter.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you. I'm not a huge fan of Johnny Depp, but I must say he deserved an oscar in Finding Neverland and I'm at a loss to understand how he lost it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven<p>

Tina blew her nose and started into a fresh round of crying her eyes out. Erik's hand rested on her shoulder and he leaned forward and asked. "Are you ok?"

She nodded and reached for another tissue.

"It's just a movie."

"Shh!" she said shooting him a barracuda glare.

Erik eased back in the chair and watched Tina lean forward, tears streaming down her eyes. She reached for another tissue and dabbed her eyes. It was very amusing. The movie had to have been out for five years and the musical almost thirty years! Still, Tina was a funny girl.

They were watching the twenty-fifth anniversary concert of phantom of the opera on the big screen and she was bawling her eyes out on music of the night. He figured she'd shake it off and she did. When 'magical lasso' came up.

He didn't think 'all I ask of you' would make her cry, but it did. She cried to the end of the first act. The second act, she'd cried a river. She cried from 'point of no return' to the end of the film. At the end, she tried to gain control; he thought it was adorable. As far as phantom fans went, she had to be the number one.

He reached for the remote and turned it off as she tried to stop crying. Erik handed her a tissue. "Thank…you."

"You're welcome." He frowned at her. "Tell me, do you always cry like that?"

"Only during phantom of the opera." Her mother said.

"Tell me about it!" her father said. "All of us went to see it at the theatre and I was thought something had happened and she was letting her tears out during the show!"

"Well," she blew her nose. "It was a marvelous show."

"Refused to eat her popcorn and drank her soda so fast her stomach was in a knot all evening!"

"Do you always cry during movies?" he asked.

She nodded, "All the time. I was blessed with the gift of empathy. You put yourself in the other person's place and feel what they're feeling."

"After this display, I believe you."

"Tell me," she said sipping her soda. "Does it bother you?"

"No." he said rubbing her shoulder. "I find it adorable."

"How far do your parents live?" Tina asked out of the blue.

He winced, everything had been going well. He'd explained to her parents and only at Tina's insistance, did they drop the hostile act. Her father developed a respect when he beat him at chess and her mother, well, the minute she heard him play the piano asked when they were getting married. He wanted to say next week, but of course, Tina would never agree to that.

"about twenty minute away."

She nodded, "do they know we're coming?"

He shook his head, "no."

She sighed and squeezed his hand. "What time do you want me ready Erik?"

"Same as today."

She nodded, "I'll be ready."

Erik cleared his throat and shifted uneasily. "All right."

She tapped his chin teasing him, "and don't try sneaking away! I've put Edward on your case!"

He laughed, "I promise. Tina, I want to make this work. Believe me."

"I'm trying Erik," she said softly. "I'm trying."

Erik hugged her; "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Make it 8:00 and I'll make you breakfast."

"It's a deal." He said.

* * *

><p>Tina placed the last of the dishes in the dishwater. "Ok," she said drying her hands. "I'm ready to go now."<p>

Erik immediately froze, "uhh, Tina, maybe we should wait another day."

"No!" she said. "Erik, you can't put this off for the rest of your life." She softened her tone and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm nervous to." She held out her hand. "Shall we face the music and dance?"

Erik nodded and accepted her hand, "with pleasure."

She laughed as he spun down to waltz her out the door. "You're crazy."

"I know. But you're the crazy one, wanting to meet my parents."

"Well, that would be best." She said. "It'll relieve some of the pressure on your shoulders."

"Or make it worse."

She broke the dance moment and silently cursed herself for letting down her guard. She couldn't do that, allow herself to instantly act as if nothing had happened.

She cleared her throat; "we better go."

Erik groaned and grabbed the keys from his pocket. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

She laughed and walked towards the car with a frown. "What kind of a car did you say this is?"

"A Bugatti Veyron." He said opening the door. "Like it?"

"No."

"What!" he said, looking horrified.

"Uhh, did I say something wrong?"

"I'll have you know this is the most expensive car in the world!"

She shrugged, "I'm sorry."

"What do you drive?"

"Drive?" she stared at him as if she were nuts. "I don't drive."

He blinked, "don't drive."

"Never need to and when I do, I use the chauffeur."

"Chauffeur?"

"I don't drive because I panic under pressure. Two accidents in one week was enough to make me stop driving."

Erik shook his head, "I'll teach you to drive."

"No way!"

"It's a phobia. You'll get over it."

"Can you add peacocks, chickens, and lizards to the list?"

Erik rolled his eyes and slammed the door. "You are nuts."

She laughed and gripped her bag, "do you mind if I put a CD on? I've a track stuck in my head and I need to get it out."

He shook his head. "Help yourself. Who is it today?"

"Frankie valli. My eyes adored you."

Erik nodded and he tapped the wheel in time with the slow rhythm.

_My eyes adored you. Though I never laid a hand on you, my eyes adored you. Like a million miles away from me you couldn't see how I adored you. So close, so close and yet so far away._

"This song reminds me of what it was like back then for us Erik, before out big problem." She turned sideways. "Your eyes adored me, you never laid a hand on me unless it was when we were dancing or we were walking."

"That modeling episode was a little….risqué."

she blushed, "that was….uhmm, well, it was called the point of no return!"

"Tina," he said rifling through the CDs.

She swatted his hand. "you tell me! eyes on the road."

"well," he said. "there's a Michael ball CD in there. Once frankie's done, will you go 'to the lover's we were' please?"

"Alright." She glanced through his music. "I like Michael ball. He's a very talented man"

they rode on in silence until Michael ball went on.

"this song, is like us now, from my point of view."

_I can't believe that we're talking again. Moving in nearer. Touching your hand. Pulling you close again. Holding you tight. All those regret. Those missing nights. I can't say I haven't loved. Some nights I had to share. But no one compares. No one compares. To the lovers we were. The lovers we were. I can't believe that we're dancing again. Still stepping on your toes. You're still getting mad. Yes sometimes I spoke of love. I tried a few affairs. But no one compares. No one compares. To the lovers we were. It's a long way back. We can try. It's a long way round. We'll never let it down a second time._

Erik pulled into a long driveway in Malibu, palm trees swaying and a rich green lawn surrounded by crimson roses.

"wow." She said. "this is where you live?"

"horrible isn't it?"

she swatted him and shook her head, "I think it's lovely. But personally, I'd enjoy a cottage by the sea much more."

"I'll arrange it!" he said flipping off the car and he then groaned and banged the wheel. "dang it!"

"all right, what is it?"

he pointed ahead, "Carlotta herself."

"Carlotta?"

"I'm not kidding, that's her name."

"we." she wrinkled her nose. "who would name their daughter Carlotta?"

"a rich one." He turned and he already looked tired. "Tina, I'm telling you now, Carlotta is…an attractive brunette and she's always after me."

she laughed, "I don't blame her. you're a devastatingly handsome man."

He groaned, "be serious. What I mean is….she won't keep her hands to herself."

Tina nodded, "message understood. Don't worry, she'll get the message all right." She checked her hair and adjusted her makeup. "alright Mr. DeMille I'm ready for my close-up now."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! My next story is up now it's called, 'A terrible thing to waste.' You should be able to find it on my profile.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Ttrmo77: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one, I had lots of fun writing it.**

**Phantomsmelody1970: You don't have to wait much longer.**

**Katdancer: I know! My DAD was crying during Music of the night, not big time, but he admitted there were tears in his eyes! I was crying my eyes out in the movie theatre and dad thought that something was wrong!**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you. I agree, that is my favorite movie of his...but I still try to imagine Jimmy Stewart in his place! Tina's got a few quips in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve<p>

Erik's heart was pounding in his chest. He walked around and opened the car door…as Tina's long leg's slid out in their open toed red sandals.

He frowned, "I thought you were wearing a skirt."

"I was." She said, smoothing her shirt down around her white shorts. "By why wear a skirt to a beach when you've got shorts on?"

Erik shifted uneasily as he eyed her appearance. "Uhh, Tina."

"What?" she asked rolling her skirt into a tight ball and stuffing it in her purse. "You're parent's don't like Ann Margaret outfits?"

"Tina, if you're trying to make an impression. You're going to do just that."

"Well," she said spinning around. "What do you think?"

Erik eyed her in her red shirt, red heels, Audrey Hepburn sunglasses, huge floppy white hat, and white 1960 style hot short shorts. He took her arm, "well perfect for the beach. Did you bring your sun lotion?"

She shook her head, "never use the stuff." She inhaled. "A lovely home Erik. The roses and the sea; it's a lovely combination."

"Tina, it's nice on the outside, but inside it's another story."

She nodded, "I agree."

They walked up the brick walkway with her heels clacking. As he opened the door she said, "fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."

He laughed, "you're fast on the quotes today aren't you?"

"Elementary my dear Watson."

"Erik's here!"

Erik groaned and whispered, "Carlotta."

"I'm ready." She said.

"Erik!"

"That's mother."

"What's he doing here?"

"That's father."

"So, what do they know about you?"

"Nothing. Except that we broke up for a week and got back together almost in an hour."

She removed her sunglasses and glanced around the house. "Very lovely."

He nudged her into another room, "here, this is my music room." He glanced around at the familiar room with its dark walls and red carpet. A black piano in one corner, a white piano in the other.

"Interesting. Do you play lighter melodies on the white piano and darker one's on the black?"

"Pretty much." He said.

Tina hopped on the black piano, "play it Sam, play as time goes by."

He laughed, "as you know, you wish is my command, but I don't know that song."

She laughed, "that's ok. How about 'again' as sung by Hadley fraiser?"

"Ok, I know that one." He leaned forward. "Just so you know, my parent's don't like my playing."

She rolled her eyes, "you're playing for me at the moment, not them. So, play it Erik, play it for me."

Erik obliged.

Halfway through the song Carlotta barged in the room, "Erik, darling!"

Tina sat up and shot her a glare that made Carlotta freeze. Her face turned purple as she took in the sight of the red head lounging across his piano, Rita Hayworth style. She stared at Tina as she leaned back onto the piano, propping herself up on one elbow.

Tina's eyes sparkled as she listened to the piano music and she nodded approvingly when he ended the song.

"Beautiful Erik." She sat up and nodded to Carlotta. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

He made a face. "Sure. Tina, this is Carlotta."

"Your aunt?" she asked innocently.

Carlotta choked and Erik fought back a laugh. "No, she's a friend of the family."

"Oh, forgive me." Tina said stepping forward to shake her hand. "I am so sorry."

Erik stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And this is Tina."

"Tina who?"

"Tina's my girlfriend." He said.

Tina didn't blink or react. But Carlotta did.

* * *

><p>Tina smiled inwardly as Carlotta's mouth fell open. Then she laughed, "you're kidding! You and this….bimbo!"<p>

"ahhh," Tina said seriously. "Last time someone said that about me. I ate their liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti."

Carlotta took a step back and glanced at Erik who was openly laughing. "You think this is funny! She's mad!"

"I'm so sorry." She said. "I've been on a classic line binge today."

"Tina, my parents."

She looked up and blinked. Mr. and Mrs. Levine were hard-faced individuals. Both dressed uptight, prim and proper. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Mom, dad, this is Tina." Erik said.

"His girlfriend," Carlotta said sarcastically.

Their parent's eyes popped open, his mother laughed. "Funny Erik. There is no way a woman this attractive would fall in love with you."

Tina stared in shock. "Excuse me," she said, blood rising to her cheeks. "I happen to care about your son very much."

"His money." His father said. "You mean."

Tina rolled her eyes, "I have enough money of my own and I don't care a twit about his money! Erik is a very handsome man and a beautiful soul. And excuse me for saying so, but you're being quite rude to your houseguest."

"You my dear, have a forward tongue."

"I am what I am." She said. "I may be forward, but I am bluntly honest."

Erik cleared his throat, "shall we take a walk?"

"Sure Erik." Carlotta said, running her finger down Erik's chest. "Just like old times remember?"

Erik looked at Tina with a pleading look. She knew what was up; Carlotta was interested in Erik's money and was trying to make it look like they were in a relationship. Except, that was one of the oldest games in the book, a 1940's game, and she was an expert on that game.

"It used to be such fun." Carlotta purred, as her fingers slid below his chest down towards his belt line. And Tina lost her last amount of restraint.

"Carlotta," Tina said in a firm tone. "If you want to keep that arm, you better get it off my man right now."

Carlotta blanched and stammered. "How dare you!"

"I don't know who you are or what you are. But I know what you're acting like and that ain't pretty!"

"What!"

"You're no lady. A lady would keep her fingers to herself and not on a man who's dating another. Not to mention, to do such actions when his girlfriends is standing right there. You are no lady."

Carlotta stared at her in shock. Tina glanced at Erik's and he was staring at her in shock. Carlotta's hand was still frozen on his waist. "What we've got here is failure to communicate. Get your hand off Erik now and keep it off before I rip your arm out of your socket and beat your head in with it!"

"Ohhh!" she shrieked, letting go of Erik. "How could you bring a girl like her home?"

"Because…. I'm crazy about her."

"I have a good mind to tell you all about us!" Carlotta shrieked.

Tina looped her arm through Erik's, "he told me." she said glaring at her. "Everything." The look on Carlotta's face was priceless. She turned to Erik. "Now, about that beach? I believe it would be a good idea for everyone to cool off, especially me."

"Sure." He stammered. "Follow me."

The moment they were outside, she kicked off her shoes in front of the door.

"I-I can't believe you did that." Erik said.

Tina blushed and shoved her hair out her face, "I can't believe I said it either. I made a terrible impression."

"Believe me Tina," he said taking her hand. "That house is so Victorian century, you're like a clean breeze sweeping out the cobwebs."

"Uh, would you care to say 'beating' would be a much more proper word that 'sweeping'? Sweeping implies gentle, that I am not."

Erik laughed and they walked down the brick steps towards the beach. "You're a diamond Tina. There are many sides to you."

"Indeed. Now Erik, mind if I what is exactly Carlotta has on her mind?"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Well, let's say…. mother and father view it as a marriage of necessity. If I marry her, our father's companies with merge together. The one problem is I can't stand her."

She snorted, "I figured as much."

"You, believe me?"

She frowned at him, "of course I do. I kinda had that plot figured out the moment she walked in the room. It's one of the oldest games in the world."

Erik's arms went around her waist and he spun her around. She let out a shriek, "Erik!"

Erik set her down and buried hi face in her neck, "I can't believe it. How could I have even thought of breaking up with you?"

"Temporary insanity." She said fiddling with her mp3 speakers that were hooked onto her belt loop.

Erik laughed, "Can't you do anywhere without music?"

She shook her head, "no. I've got just the song for this moment."

"Songs for a moment?"

She nodded, "yes. That way, whenever you hear the song, you'll remember this moment forever."

"I find that hard to believe."

She rolled her eyes, "I lay you ten to one, whenever you here Michael ball sing 'from here to eternity' you're going to remember this." After turning her music up high and locking her mp3 player she took off towards the ocean. "Catch me if you can!"

"I'll catch you!" he shouted behind her.

She tossed her head, sending her red hair flying.

_I am yours without a doubt, without a doubt you're mine_. Erik tackled her and they rolled in the sand. _We have optimistic love in pessimistic times_. She squealed and removed his mask. Erik howled in protest and she gripped the mask tight and held it.

"Come on!" she said. "You don't need to wear it. We're the only one's here!"

"Are you sure?" he said. "I don't disgust you?"

She leaned close, "believe me, disgust is the last thing I'm feeling." Erik's gaze flickered to her lips and that old temptation to let him kiss her, followed her again. _So kiss me, say goodbye to me_. She managed to find the strength to push free, "Michael ball, stay out of this!" Erik howled and he took her hand and the raced into the water up to their ankles. _Be sure you don't cry for me_. _I'll see you at the end_, w_hen our roads meet again_

Erik ignored her squeals about how cold the ocean was. _From here to eternity._ _You'll be with me; you'll be with me_. _From here to eternity_.

"Tina!" Erik shouted. "Run!" she spun around to see a huge wave coming right at her! She screamed and barely beat the wave back to the shore. Erik caught her around the waist and spun her around. _You'll be with me; you'll be with me_.

_You are my blood; I am your blood_. Tina caught her legs around his waist, and spoke above the waves. "Back to the shore!" he nodded and waded back to the shore. _You're my staunchest friend_. _We've had our quarrels and our squabbles_ a_nd fall in love again_. Erik set her on the sand and she exhaled as he nestled closer, brushing sand off her face. _So I must leave you here tonight_. _Follow me when the time is right_. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the water lapped at their feet as they watched the birds fly overhead and Michael ball's voice filled the salty sea air. _Time is not my friend_. _Till we meet again_.

"Erik! Tina!" Carlotta screeched. "Lunch is served."

Erik groaned, "I was getting comfortable."

She pouted, "me too." She stood up and brushed the sand off herself. "But lunch calls."

"Don't be surprised if it's something peculiar."

"What could they whip on such short notice?"

"Don't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review! Just hearing from you brightens my day.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Phantomsmelody1970: Thank you. Believe it or not, my family says I have a very bad sense of humor!**

**Trrmo77: She can, but this chapter, she looses some of that strength.**

**Phantom Serenity: Thank you very much for that review.**

**Warning! This chapter is full of twists!**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen<p>

Erik stood by as Tina pulled her white skirt over her shorts. She smiled, "See, I told you I wouldn't fall."

"I don't know how you balance in those red heels."

"I've been wearing heels since I was thirteen!"

"Well, I don't want you falling on that nose of yours on my time."

"Why, afraid I'll sue you?"

"Maybe."

She patted his shoulder and brushed off some sand, "never fear. I'd never do that." She inhaled as he pushed the door open. "Once more into the breach my friends."

He frowned, "I've never heard that one before."

"It was never nominated. But it's spoken by James mason in 'a star is born'."

"Is there any movie you can't quote?" he asked taking her arm.

"No." she glanced around. "After lunch, do I get a tour of the house?"

"By all means."

"Erik," she said. "Can I make a foolish confession?"

He stopped and looked at her, "go ahead."

"It…feels as if…we've never broken up and I-I can't understand why. I don't know why…. but it's moving too fast."

Erik nodded and hugged her, "I know."

"Erik!" his mother said sharply. "we are waiting."

Tina pushed out of the hold and walked over to his mother, "Mrs. Levine, I'd like to apologize for my tongue, it always gets the best of me. I should have been more patient and understanding for this must be a surprise for you and your husband."

"I assure you," Mrs. Levine said. "it was not a surprise. We're quite aware of the two of you flaunting your affair in the news."

"mother," Erik said, his blood boiling. "I haven't even kissed Tina!"

"I know her kind! A cheap model, who's just using you!"

"I'm not a model!"

"she's a singer." Erik said.

"ha!" she said. "your father will have something to say about that! He's got picture's to prove it."

Tina snapped her fingers, "wait a minute! Jack's photo shoot!"

Erik rolled his eyes, "that was a favor."

"I don't care what she is!" her mother said. "we just don't like her! she's not good enough for you!"

Tina cleared her throat, "I'll let you two talk this out. I'll be in the kitchen getting a drink."

Erik exhaled and watched as Tina walked quickly out the door. he groaned, "mother, I don't understand this. Everytime I bring home a girl, you and father act like this and I want to know why!"

"let me explain this easy." She said. "you marry her and you loose everything!"

* * *

><p>Tina walked into the dining room and found a glass of water waiting for her at her seat. She sipped it angrily, willing the water to cool the temper waiting to burst inside her.<p>

"you are not welcome here."

Tina set down the glass and turned to see Mr. Levine close the doors behind him. she shifted and squeezed the glass. "I'm aware of that Mr. Levine. I apologize for my rude words but I'm very protective of Erik."

"don't be ridiculous." He said pulling out a checkbook and a pen. "how much?"

she blinked, "Are….you offering me money?"

"yes."

"For what?"

"To leave Erik." He said as if he were talking to a piece of lint.

"Excuse me!"

"A cheap model like you can't afford to be picky."

"Mr. Levine, I am not a model."

"whatever." He said, uncapping the pen. "name your price."

"tell me this, why'd you send your son to the bachelorette if you wanted him to marry Carlotta?"

"he has this sick idea that he wants to fall in love. That woman they selected for this season was nothing but a dimwitted gold digger."

"Meg is my sister."

"that doesn't surprise me."

"and what is so sick about falling in love?" she frowned. "didn't you love your wife?"

"of course not." He said practically. "our companies needed to merge. Our marriage was a business arrangement. She can have whoever she wants as long as she keeps it out of the papers." His eyes narrowed. "And Erik can keep you as his mistress if he so desires after he marries Carlotta."

She gasped, "how dare you!"

"Erik will come to his senses about Carlotta in due time." He glanced at her. "I must say he has good taste."

She stared at him, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She set the glass down, "you asked me to name a price, I'll tell you how much I want. $10,000,000,000 in pennies!"

He dropped the pen. "what?"

She straightened, "believe it or not Mr. Levine. There are some people who marry for love. And if Erik asks me to marry him,"

"he wouldn't dare!"

"if he asks me to marry him. I'll say yes!" Mr. Levine blustered. "things have been difficult between your son and I true, but no matter what happens, I'll always love him. I wouldn't leave him even if you offered me all the rice in china and all the knobs on doors!" heat filled her cheeks. "I love Erik."

She turned to go when Mr. Levine grabbed her by the arm, "how much does he pay you?"

She struggled to pull her arm free, "he doesn't. let go!"

"I'll pay you double."

She blanched and stared at him. "Mr. Levine!"

"you mark my words. Save up on all the money you could get. You and Erik put on a good act outside, but I'm not that dumb. I saw how he tried to kiss you and you moved away."

"you were spying on us!"

"we always do. These little infatuations with Erik and his cheap women always last such a short time."

"Mr. Levine," she said. "let go of me now or I'm going to scream!"

his grip on her arm grew tighter and he backed her against the table. "I don't think so. I find it had you believe a girl like you would feel anything for a monster like my son."

"I love your son. You can threaten, abuse me, and offer me money all day, but I won't stop loving him!" she glanced at how close they were and her voice rose. "let go!" when he moved closer she screamed. "Erik!"

"Shut up!" he said, his grip going tighter. "Believe me, I'll make it worth your while."

"Erik!"

at that moment the doors burst open and Mr. Levine backed off. Erik's eyes took in the situation at a glance and he stalked up to his father.

"how dare you!" he shouted.

Tina jumped up and barely managed to grab a hold of his arm before he belted his father. "Erik, don't!"

"Tina!"

"don't!" she said. "don't make it worse!"

"what'd he do?" he demanded.

"Erik, calm down!" she said. "please!"

"Calm down!" he bellowed. "I come in and find you being assaulted by my own father and you expect me to remain calm! I can't!"

"she was asking for it!" he said.

Erik lunged forward and she grabbed his coat, "Erik."

"Tina would never do that!" he bellowed. "Because Tina has never kissed anyone in her whole life. She's saving it for the man she marries and I'm going to be the man to claim that kiss!"

Tina gasped at Erik. _Was that a proposal?_

Erik continued addressing his parents. "hear this! Go ahead and disinherit me, I want nothing to do with either of you! I came here fully prepared to reconcile for Tina's sake, but after this, never. I'll move out tomorrow, I'll pick up my things."

"Erik!" his mother shrieked. "you can't do that!"

"oh yes I can!"

"you have a responsibility to Carlotta and our family!" his father said. "we've been planning this since your birth."

" I love Tina, and will always be Tina. And no amount of money that merger would bring could ever take her place." Erik took her arm and he walked her outside. "come on Tina."

"Erik," she said. "go back. You can't walk away from your parents."

He slammed the door behind her, "I don't get you Tina, after my father tried to force himself on you!"

"they are your parents!" she said. "your mother gave birth to you, they raised you. they sent you on the bachelorette, if they hadn't I would never had met you! you owe them that much!"

Erik groaned and banged on the hood of his car, "Tina!" he exhaled and spun around. "why do you do that? How do you always manage to take the wind out of my sails?"

"because I know what to say." She said opening the car door and sliding in. "take me home or shall we cruise?"

"cruise."

He got in the car and turned on the air. Tina glanced at his CDs and pulled out anthem lights, and went to the fourth track. Can't get over you and repeated it.

* * *

><p>"Erik, have you ever had any girlfriends before me?" she asked.<p>

Erik blinked at her, "not really. I never got past meeting the girl once and having her meet my parents. They always scared them off the moment they met them. Why?"

Tina brushed her hair out of her eyes. "your father said something, and I was curious. We never really discussed old boyfriends and girlfriends."

"We haven't have we? how about you?"

"I had a boyfriend once, his name was Ryan Taylor." she cleared her throat. "he…was a journalist during the war and he never came back. We don't know if he was shot or if he was tortured to death."

"I'm sorry." Erik said, driving onto the street. "what was he like?"

she frowned, "sandy hair, blue eyes, he was quiet and had a refined sense of humor."

"Tina," he asked calmly. "what happened between you and my father?"

she glanced at him, "promise you'll stay calm."

"I can't promise that," he said gripping the wheel tight. "but I will try."

She nodded, "ok, I'll take that." She cleared her throat. "well…he offered me any amount of money I wanted to break up with you."

"and?"

"I told him I wouldn't break up with you for all the rice in china or all the knobs on doors. And the amount I wanted was $1,000,000,000 in pennies."

Erik snorted. "that's ridiculous."

"I know. Then he asked….how much you paid me?"

"for….pleasure?"

"yes, and I told him the truth. But they can't believe that I am honestly in love you."

at these words Erik glanced behind him and pulled over on the side of the road. He unsnapped his seatbelt, turned to Tina and took her hands. "Tina," words failed him and he stammered. "Tina, i."

"yes Erik?" she said, prompting him gently.

"I-I love you so much."

Erik's phone rang and he groaned.

"go ahead answer it." she said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Erik picked up the phone and frowned, "it's your parents."

She frowned as he handed her the phone. "hello?" he watched as her frown grew deeper. "of course I'm sitting down. Yes Erik is with me. mother!" she gripped the phone tighter. "what is it? is it father? Meg?" Erik leaned over and gripped her shoulders. a jolt hit Tina and her whole body jumped. She clasped her hand over her mouth. "what are you saying?"

"Tina." He said rubbing her shoulders. His curiosity was killing him.

she started crying. "No….it can't be. He's dead."

Unable to take it any longer he took his phone and hit it on speaker.

_It's true Tina. He's here now. Ryan Taylor is sitting right here in this room. He wants to see you._

A masculine voice spoke into the phone. _Tina? It's me._

Erik looked at Tina as the phone fell out of her hand and she passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, no one saw that coming!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Phantom Serenity: I hope you're not getting dizzy with all the twists and turns! LOL.**

**Katdancer: Thank you, I'm extremly proud of that beach scene myself. Sierra Boggess and Rita Hayworth are both inspirational to Tina. Both have red hair; Sierra is the softer side and Rita is the stronger half of her.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you. I can't really answer Erik's personality difference, for that will be revealed later. **

**Phantomsmelody1970: Don't worry, Ryan won't knowingly cause trouble between her and Erik. Tina just got Erik back and she wouldn't let him go without a fight!**

**Availre: Thank you, I hope your story has been getting rave reviews!**

**Bri Nicole: Don't worry, the drama will lighten up eventually. **

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen<p>

"Tina?"

The words sounded far away, but she knew it was Erik speaking. His hands were gently patting her face. She blinked her eyes open and let out a groan.

Erik exhaled, "thank God. I so did not want to hit you."

She moaned and blinked, "I fainted?" he nodded and she sat up. "How….humiliating."

"Tina don't move so fast." He begged his hands hovering around her shoulders. "please, I don't want you to faint again."

She smiled and swiped a tear that had dribbled down under his mask. "I won't. I promise." Erik exhaled and kissed her hands. She closed her eyes and smiled. "you're a good man Erik."

He straightened and sat up in his seat. "I better get you home, your fiancée is waiting."

Her heart sank, "Erik, that was years ago. That engagement was broken."

"not in his mind." Erik said starting the car. "nor your parent's mind."

She leaned over and switched off the ignition. "hey, don't you go getting jealous on me."

"I'm not!" he snapped.

Tina stared at him. "Erik. What is it?"

"nothing!" he said starting the car again and pressing down on the gas. "we need to get you home."

Tina's mind raced as she struggled to understand Erik's abrupt change of attitude. "what did they tell you while I was unconscious?"

"it is of little consequence." Erik said coldly.

She gasped as tears burned her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me again?" he didn't respond. "Erik Levine you pull over this car this instance!" he didn't respond. "can I at least use your phone?"

He shook his head, "it's in my left hand pocket. You can't reach it."

She shrieked. "Erik pull over now!" He didn't obey.

She sat down and stared ahead. "alright Erik. I know you're scared but there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Erik stared ahead at the road, trying to focus on the sharp bend and curve of the road.<p>

"I'm yours." Tina said quietly. "I am, and always will be."

Erik looked behind him, and slammed on the brakes. She gasped and stared at him. he gripped the wheel tightly and stared at it. Tina reached over and squeezed his hand. Erik snapped and spun around.

"Tina, you're right I am scared. It's been a hard day with my parents and I'm stressed out about that. Not to mention hearing your fiancée being back and hearing how happy your parents are about him being back." He groaned. "not to mention, he's been gone and I have no idea if he's still in love with you. I hate hurting the heart of a man who sacrificed for his country."

"I know what you mean. Erik, I missed him when he passed, but like everyone, that pain goes away." Her voice broke. "but, you're….bringing it back again."

"Tina."

"Erik, I'm just as scared as you are!" she said. "I don't want to go there until I know where you and I stand!"

Erik groaned, "I don't know."

"Erik!"

"well I don't! Tina, for all I know you could fall in love with him and then where would I be?"

"I told you about fifteen minutes ago that I'm in love with you!" she said. "you said you loved me too. Do you expect me to yank that all back now?" Her gaze narrowed. "what were you going to ask me?"

"it's nothing!" he said.

"that's not true!" she said snatching the keys from it. he reached for them and she sat on them. Erik fought to keep a curse at bay, Tina knew he was to respectful to try to grab the keys now. "you're lying to me!"

He yelled and banged the wheel. "Tina!"

"Erik!" she said. "I want to know what it was!"

"I can't!" he shouted. "not like this!"

she inhaled and put the keys in the ignition and turned on just so the music was on. she went back to 'can't get over you' by the anthem lights.

She took his hand and leaned forward. "yes Erik?"

He frowned at her. then it dawned him. she was replicating the moment, but it the moment was almost shot. He listened to can't get over you, not even a love song, but a song praising God.

_Here in the arms of my Father. Only grace can be found. So I lay my fears down. Nothing is the same anymore. You've changed me from the inside out. Now my heart is beating and it's singing won't You...hold me? Pull me just a little bit closer. I don't wanna lose this moment. Your love has covered me. And now I can't get over You._

"Erik?" Tina asked leaning forward, "what is it you wanted to ask me?'

"Tina. I can't."

"Erik," she pleaded. "I need to know. For all you know, those words may have a major change. Erik you said earlier you were going to be the man to claim my first kiss. If you want that kiss Erik, then speak now!"

"why?" he asked. "why do I need to speak now?"

"because Erik, everything I've said is true. You hide behind that mask, but you're not going to hide those emotions from me anymore."

his heart pounded in his chest and he studied her hands. "Tina, there seems to never be the right times or moments for us." He exhaled. "I can't help but wonder, is it always going to be like this for us." He sighed and squeezed her hand. "but….I know," he pressed her hand against his heart. "that…this….is never going to change. Never."

She nodded and words failed him again. "yes Erik?" she prompted gently.

"what I," he cleared his throat. "what I wanted…Tina will you…what I mean is." the words died and he closed his eyes and blurted. "will you marry me?"

Tina was silent and he couldn't open his eyes. Only once he felt his mask being peeled from his face and Tina's lips on his cheekbone did he open his eyes. She rubbed her perfect face against his imperfect half of a face.

"yes."

Erik blinked and pulled back to stare at Tina. "what?"

"yes." She said tears running down her face.

"yes you'll marry me?"

"for the third time Erik, yes I'll marry you!"

Erik gripped her close to him and tears flowed down his cheeks. "when?"

"today…next year."

"next year?" he said.

"we still have to work things out and our relationship could use some mending as well."

Erik sighed, "you're right."

He leaned forward to claim a kiss from her lips but she pulled back shaking her head. "not until I'm Mrs. Erik Levine."

He groaned. "all right." He touched her lips. "but mark my words Tina. I'm counting the days….until I can make all of you mine."

Tina touched his lips, "believe me, I'll be counting the days as well."

Erik pulled back and reached into his pocket, "I've been carrying this a week before I stupidly planned to break up with you."

Tina gasped and gently touched the emerald ring. She gasped and touched the stone. "Erik."

"it's flawless." He said. "it's got lines of blue in it."

"Erik." She gasped as he took her hand and slid it on her finger. "it's…so expensive."

Erik squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek. "I saw it and I couldn't resist it. do you like it?"

She nodded, "I love it."

He pulled back and started the car, keeping a hold on her hand tightly as he attempted to focus on the road. "we better go now. The family will be missing you."

* * *

><p>Tina inhaled and looked at Erik. She saw Meg sitting on the porch with Ryan and her parents. She twisted the ring on her finger and inhaled.<p>

"do you want to remove your ring?" Erik asked.

She frowned, "why should I?"

"well to coin a phantom of the opera phrase. Wait till the time is right."

"it's an engagement not a crime."

"Tina, what are you afraid of?"

"everything. His reaction, my family's reaction and the whole camera crew. After all we just got together again two days ago."

"so, let's wait till the time is right."

"well," she slowly twisted the ring off her finger. "Are you sure?"

Erik nodded, "I trust you Tina."

She slipped her ring in the purse and exhaled. "all right."

She opened the door and got out of the car. She inhaled and Erik took her arm and nudged her along. Tina gripped his arm as Ryan stood up and walked off the porch towards her.

She froze, "I can't do this."

"do it." he said. "you can do it." he added in a lower voice. "I'll give you a week. Then I'm claiming back what is rightfully mine."

"too soon." She hissed.

"it hurts longer if you wait." He hissed back. "it's like a bandage. The slower you peel it off, the more it hurts."

Tina nodded and walked up to Ryan. He looked older and his eyes laughed. Ryan took her hand and she shook his hand.

Ryan studied her before he laughed, "Tina," he said pulling her into a tight embrace. She smiled tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. "oh, I missed you so much."

She laughed, "I missed you too."

"hey, brown eyes." He said wiping her tears away. "it's ok now."

She nodded and sniffled, "what happened? Where'd you go? Why didn't you write?"

He frowned, "I-I was in the army hospital for a long time. I-I asked my parents not to say anything until I could see you a whole man again."

"doesn't he look marvelous?" Meg said coming up behind Ryan and giving him a friendly hug. "his face may be slightly altered but he's still the same old Ryan."

"and me," he laughed. "I didn't recognize her." he shook his head. "you haven't changed a bit."

She blushed. "thank you." Erik cleared his throat and she shifted away. "I'm sorry Erik. Uh, Ryan this is Erik."

Erik stepped forward and smoothly shook his hand. "a pleasure, Tina's told me much about you."

"nice to meet you." he frowned, "what's with the mask?"

Tina interrupted, "can the two of you stay for dinner?"

Erik shook his head, "no. I've got to see an agent about a cottage on the beach." His eyes pierced her soul and she blushed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"all right."

She cleared her throat, "I'll be ready tomorrow at nine."

"oh but I,"

"it's no trouble." She said quickly. "it won't take more than an hour to look over the cottage."

He caught the message. "all right. It could use a woman's opinion I guess."

It hurt to watch him walk back to his car and not be able to tell everyone how they really felt, but it had to be that way for a while.

"so, who's this Erik?" Ryan asked.

"he's a friend." Meg said quickly. "they've been working on theatre and stuff like that, you know."

"yes." She said giving Meg a curious look. Why was Meg covering up for her? "well," she said pasting on a carefree smile and taking Ryan's arm. "what would you like for dinner? You name it, I'll make it."

"that's not necessary." He said.

"oh yes it is." She said. "let's go before I burst out into a chorus of 'hail the conquering hero,' and believe me, I would!"

Ryan frowned, "you seem a little crazier than I remember."

She chuckled, "believe me. you have no idea how crazy I am."

* * *

><p><strong>And I hope that was satisfactory. Any ideas what Meg is up to? I'll be awaiting your reviews! Sorry about the delay! The proposal may be a little soon, but beware, I've got a few jokers in the deck!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Trrmo77: Very close in your assumption. There's a little joker in this chapter.**

**Strk: Erik heartily agrees with you. I write whenever I can fortunately I work from home so that makes it easier. I can write on the walker, very tricky, so don't try it at home unless you're an expert at that kind of thing! I also write at the end of the day after all my chores and I sometimes write up to Midnight to finish a chapter. Katdancer, my faithful reviewer who's been with me since my first story, can vouch that when I'm on a roll, I can sometimes post up to 4 chapters a day! **

**Phantomsmelody1970: Your curiosity is answered in this chapter.**

**Katdancer: That gave me alot of debate about springing the proposal but it worked out well in the end! **

**Phantom Serenity: Sorry, I hope your head settles down to enjoy this chapter. LOL!**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen<p>

Tina brushed her hair thoughtfully as she listened to bread sing 'diary.' She was waiting for Erik to call her.

The moment she set the brush down, her phone rang beside her. She grabbed it. "Erik?"

"Tina?"

She exhaled, "I'm glad to hear your voice."

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Very good. He's….changed somewhat. He's very serious, hardly laughs."

"I mean," Erik said. "Did he keep his hands to himself or not?"

She cleared her throat, "Erik, you said you trusted me."

"I do. It's him I don't trust." He said. "Hey, do you know how it feels to be on the other side of town and your fiancée's ex fiancée is under the same roof with her?"

"I can imagine. So I'll put you out of your misery. His hands were kept to himself except for when he'd give me an occasional hug or he'd hold my hand."

"Did he try to kiss you before he left?"

"Yes, on the cheek and that was all."

"Do you love him?" Erik asked.

"I love him like a brother." She said honestly. "But I love you the way a woman loves a man."

Erik exhaled, "that's all I wanted to hear."

"I thought so." She laughed. "I can see you visually relaxing."

"Well, I'll be able to sleep easier tonight. Tina, my agent found several cottages on the beach for sale. We'll check them out."

"All right. We'll need room for a theatre, that is, unless you want me to give up teaching."

"Never Tina! I know how you love teaching and helping those kids. Without you, God knows where they'd be."

"All right Erik. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll try to get you back an hour before we leave."

"I know you will."

"Goodnight Tina."

"Goodnight Erik."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Sleep well."

"And you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She turned off her phone.

"And hello."

She spun around to see Meg standing there with her arms crossed over her laptop. Meg walked up to her, slowly and decidedly. "So, things must be getting strong between you two." Meg said. "Don't lie, I saw how you two looked at each other and you're lucky Ryan didn't notice."

Tina groaned, "I'm a rat."

"You're a flea on a rat." She said sitting down on the bed. "Care to talk with me?"

She frowned, "why should I?"

"I'll tell you afterwards."

"Not until you give me a reason why I should share details about my love life with you."

"All right, I want to know who is it Tina?" she demanded. "Is it Erik or Ryan?"

"It's Erik."

"How do I know that?"

"Easy." She said standing up to her jewelry box and getting the ring out. "Erik gave this to me and I accepted."

"When?"

"Today. Five minutes after I found out Ryan was alive."

Meg's face hardened. "How could you? Ryan doesn't deserve that treatment."

"Meg, I don't love Ryan. Whatever we had for a relationship died the day he didn't come home."

"And so you let Erik sweep you off you feet?"

"I think I knocked him off his feet." She said. "Believe me, I never thought I'd have to fight to get the man I loved to propose to me!"

"You knew he was going to?"

"Well," she blushed. "He practically did in his parent's house. They had high hopes for him to marry another girl, increase the family fortune, so they offered me anything and everything to leave Erik. But I didn't. Erik stands to loose everything if he marries me."

"And he proposed to you still!" Meg gasped. "He's insanely obsessed with you! Do you know how much he's worth?"

"The first kiss and a lifetime of music together. Erik said he intends to be the man to claim my first kiss and I have no doubt he will be." She said. "I never added up his financial value, remember, I'm looking for character, not assets."

"How are things between his parents now?"

She sighed, "pretty bad. I think things always were. I can't understand how Erik is such a fine man when they're such," she groaned. "It's not proper to say such things." She giggled. "Meg, I love Erik so much."

"When are you two getting married?"

"This time next year."

"Next year?" Meg asked. "Why wait a year?"

"Because of Ryan and our relationship isn't as strong as I'd like it to be."

"So, that business about the cottage earlier? He's looking for a home for you two?"

"Yes." She frowned, "all right, it's your turn. Why'd you want to know how I felt about Ryan?"

Tears filled Meg's eyes and she looked at her sister. "You're going to hate me, but Tina…Ryan and i."

Tina felt as if she'd been slapped in the face. "What? You two had an affair?"

"No!" she said. "Never. We corresponded when he was overseas."

"Ok, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She studied Meg carefully. "You're in love with Ryan!"

"Yes." Meg moaned. "I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to happen. Then, I saw him again and I-I'm on the bachelorette."

"And still," Tina said. "The world stood still."

Meg nodded and handed her the laptop. "Look, I saved all his emails."

Tina closed the laptop. "I make it a policy never to read other peoples letters." She frowned. "And Ryan, tonight." She shuddered. "That must have been difficult watching him."

Meg nodded, "I-I couldn't understand your resistance. Then, the whole cell phone routine. If you want to remain inconspicuous, don't pull it out every fifteen minutes."

She blushed, "I-I was expecting Erik to call."

"It makes sense now." Meg rested her head on her knees and sulked. "Now what am I supposed to do? He's clearly still enamored with you."

Tina nodded, "yeah. I noticed."

"Does Erik know?"

"Yes, I tell him everything."

"I'm surprised he isn't keeping an eye on you."

"He trusts me. I'll admit my trust in him is a little shaky."

"I'm surprised he trusts you. The men all swarm around you like scarlet o' Hara."

"Fiddle de de!" she said. "The problem isn't with me, it's with you at the moment." She sat up and eyed Meg. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

"Your work cut out for you?"

She nodded, "yes Meg. Its time grow out of those modern teeny bopper clothes and let's transform you into a classic lady."

"I can't!" Meg said. "I'll look horrible."

"Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll look like Lana turner or Betty grable."

"But Tina."

"Meg, trust me, first step is act like a woman and not act like a teen. For all you know, you may like the look!"

"I don't know." Meg said as Tina began rifling through her. "What if it doesn't suit me!"

"Then we'll find another look. Now stop talking Cinderella and let the fairy godmother have her fling! Now, I've got one week to get Ryan to fall in love with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I've got a few free hours today, so I'll be updating later!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Phantom Serenity: So true, but the trouble isn't over yet.**

**Katdancer: Erik and Tina have another conversation in here on their phones! **

**Bri Nicole: They will work out, eventually.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you very much, I've been working on my editing. Thank you for reviewing 'A terrible thing to waste' you were my only hit and only reviewier since I posted it! Now I'll be posting another section later, I've got some work so it may be a while.**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen<p>

"So, you're really taking off!" his mother demanded.

"I said I would." Erik said stuffing the last of his clothes in his suitcase.

"Oh, so you're going to walk out into that wide world on your own! No money, nothing!"

"Mother," he said. "I've got my own bank account which holds all of my money which you two cannot get your hands into. I can sell my car for a cheaper one and that's more money."

"What'll you do?" his father demanded. "You can't do anything!"

"What I've always wanted to do!" he said. "Compose music."

"Compose!" his father shouted.

Erik nodded and pulled his sheets of music that had been collecting for the last ten years out of his bottom clothes drawer. He began setting them in another suitcase.

"I'm sorry that it has to end this way. But my whole life I've been doing what you've wanted me to do, like a dutiful son should. But no more!" his voice rising. "I'm my own man now. In a few days, Tina and I will have a house picked out. I'll get everything else that is mine out then."

"Don't mention that name!" his mother shrieked.

"I proposed to Tina yesterday and she accepted." His parent's mouths fell wide open in shock. "I'm marrying her next year."

"You'll loose everything! The business, your inheritance. I'll be writing you out of our will within the hour unless you change your mind." his father threatened. "Be sure."

"I'm sure, even if you disinherit me, I'll be richer than you two will ever be." He sealed the bag. "I'll have Tina." He picked up his bags and cleared his throats. "There's nothing more to say except, there is one question I've always wanted to ask, but never did. Am I really your son?"

His father spoke without thinking. "Of course not. Your mother couldn't have children so we adopted you."

He should have felt something, but he didn't. He didn't feel any difference. "I thought as much."

"Your birth parents didn't want you, they were good friends of ours, you know them quite well."

Erik held up his hand, "let me guess. Mr. and Mrs. Conrad, right?"

Now it was their turn to look shocked, "how'd….you know?" his mother stammered.

"I didn't. but…something's click and make sense. Why you always kept them away from me whenever we were talking. There was always a strange look in their eyes whenever we talked but I never really understood what it was about." He cleared his throat. "But when I went in the marines they talked with me and listened to what I had to say before voicing their opinions. And when I made my decision, they stood by me. But, I always wondered, why they seemed more like parents than you did!"

"but they gave you up?"

"did they?" he asked. "or did you two have something to do with my adoption?" their guilty faces confirmed it. "in spite of everything I owe you two. I can't ever repay you for raising me and introducing me to Tina. I'm sorry that it has to end this way, but Tina will want to send you two a wedding invitation and I would like to see both of you there." his phone went off and he looked at it. "excuse me its Tina."

"hello?"

* * *

><p>"hello Erik." She said cheerfully. "can we delay for a few minutes?"<p>

"owe!" Meg said as she clutched the finger she'd burnt.

"just a minute." She handed her phone to Meg. "how do you turn it on speaker again?" Meg groaned and turned it on. "thank you. I'm sorry Erik."

"what's going on?"

"well, I'm styling Meg's hair."

"Meg's there?"

"well, I'm playing my matchmaking skills."

"with Meg? who's the lucky fellow?"

"Ryan."

Erik was silent before his shocked voice came over the phone. "Ryan?"

"yes!" she concentrated on Meg's hair. "I'm giving her a Lauren Bacall makeover and she's looking great!"

Erik laughed, "Tina, how do you come up with these things?"

"don't ask. So could I have an extra half hour?"

"if you get Ryan to fall in love with her, I'll give you all day!"

"you're sweet Erik. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorting a few things out here."

"are things any better?"

Erik sighed, "no."

"I'm sorry. Things will work out in the end."

"such an optimist."

"you're such a pessimist."

"ha, ha, ha." He said tightly. "you're killing me. I'll let you get back to work on Meg. have fun."

"I am." She said admiring her handiwork. "you won't recognize her."

"I'll see it when I believe it. goodbye."

"goodbye."

Meg clicked off the phone, "ok, you got the hair right, I'll give you that."

"you like it?"

"I love it."

she pulled Meg up and studied her. "it's a good thing we're the same size. So what are you doing today?"

"I'm not sure."

She shook her head, "ok, how about….the beach? If I remember Ryan, he loves going to the ocean right?"

She nodded, "he surfs."

She snapped her fingers. "ask him to teach you."

Meg blushed, "I couldn't!"

"oh yes you can!" she said scrounging through her swimsuits. "now, I've got a red Esther Williams style bathing suit made to order for you!"

"what!" she touched her sister's head. "Are you feeling well?"

"very." She studied Meg carefully. "you've got long legs, short torso." She held up the suit. "this'll draw attention to your shoulder's and showcase your legs." she glanced through her closet and handed her a red pencil skirt, white blouse and brown belt. "here you go."

"oh, Tina I couldn't."

"I insist. Tomorrow, I'll cajole Ryan into driving us on a shopping tour. We'll get a few things."

Meg groaned, "This better work, or I'm going to be a laughing stock of the entire network."

"not possible. This show will probably be nominated for one the biggest, 'oh my gosh, what just happened?' moments."

Twenty minutes later, Meg and Tina walked down the stairs. All the guys, including Erik and Ryan were waiting for them. She let Meg go down first, to judge their reactions. It was everything she planned. Even the camera crew's mouth's dropped open in astonishment. Erik smiled and beckoned for her to come towards him

Meg blushed and walked down the stairs to all the fellows waiting for her. Ryan's mouth was hanging open in shock. Tina went down the stairs and made her away around the crowd. She took Erik's hand and they snuck out the door.

"I can't believe it!" Erik said. "how did you do that?"

"a woman's touch. Did you see Ryan's face?"

Erik nodded, "I did."

"Tina!"

she groaned and turned around to see Ryan. She smiled, "yes?"

"Tina, before you go, I wanted to ask if we could go out to dinner tonight?"

Erik's hand tightened on her shoulder, "uhhh, sure." Erik's grip grew tighter. "we've got a few things to talk about."

"yes." He said. "is seven o clock all right?"

Tina nodded, "yes." She shook his hand. "I'll see you later. Meg's taking everyone to the beach."

His eyes lit up, "the beach! I haven't been there in years."

"she expressed some interest in learning how to surf. Maybe you could teach her?"

"sure."

"that'll be good. I'll be back in time for dinner. Bye."

"bye." He said leaning forward and kissing her cheek. she kept her face straight and smiled.

Erik took her hand and he moved swiftly to the car. She held her tongue until Erik was in the car and they were out of the driveway.

"ok Erik, let it out."

"what out?"

"nice try. But I know you're upset."

"how do you think I feel?" he said. "you're engaged to me!"

"yes. But Erik, we need to talk this out, do you expect me to blurt out to him. "sorry Ryan, I fell in love with someone else, so don't bother me anymore?" Erik, that's not in my nature. I need to break it to him gently."

Erik growled, "I know."

She leaned over, lifted up the mask and kissed his cheek. "don't worry, Erik, it's just going to talk."

Erik shook his head, "that's not what he's got on his mind Tina."

"Erik."

"trust me Tina, I'm a man." He said. "he's been laying up in that hospital for a few years with only you on his mind."

"Erik, believe me, everything will be all right."

He snorted, "I'll try to believe that."

She patted his hand and glanced ahead. "so, how many are we looking at today?"

"just one." He said. "I'm certain you'll be happy with it."

Tina smiled. "what's it look like?"

"you'll see."

"just a hint?"

"no."

"Erik." She pouted.

"red."

She frowned, "red what?"

"you asked for a hint and I gave it."

"red roses?" he didn't respond. "red house?" he didn't blink. "Red door." he blinked. "Aha! I got it!"

"did not!" he said.

"did too!"

"did not!"

"did too! Erik, you're a lousy liar."

He groaned, "fine but you're not getting anything else out of me."

"green lawn?" he blinked again. "brick walkway?" he blinked. "white picket fence." He didn't blink. "I want one put in!"

"Tina, stop it!"

"you're going to have to change the subject. What color is the house?"

"Tina, I'm adopted."

She blinked, "ok, nice subject change Erik, but I'll go with it. are you disturbed about being adopted?"

"not really." He said. "I had a feeling all along."

"so…why'd your birth parents give you up?"

"I think it wasn't of their own accord." He said. "I grew up with them around, but I never knew."

"oh Erik, I'm sorry. Are you….going to visit them?" he shook his head. "don't you want to?" he nodded. "want me to go with you?"

"I'd feel better. It's….awkward…now that I know the truth."

"how about tomorrow?" she asked. "if it suits you and them."

"how about you? will it suit you and Ryan?"

she sighed, "I'll explain it all to him tonight."

"tonight!" Erik said.

"he's had a whole day with Meg, teaching her how to surf and believe me, with that red bathing suit. His mind is going to be on her all day! I hope."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Thank you to those who do.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Availre: Yes, they will show up towards the end.**

**Katdancer: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**Trrmo77: Thank you, very much. **

**Phantom Serenity: Yes, nothing like an Esther Williams bathing suit!**

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen<p>

Tina hummed Dean Martin's beloved hit 'everybody loves someody' as she got into her dress. Erik had been had right about the house. It was perfect. A brick driveway, a green lawn, the two story house was yellow with white shutters. The storage area was big enough for a dance studio and there was a one car garage. The rooms were perfect, four bedrooms, three bath, and a fireplace in the dining room. All appliances worked and the carpets were clean. Erik had looked at her for a fraction of a second before telling the guy he was going to buy the house.

She sighed, they couldn't move in until the previous owner's had vacated the property. Tina had just zippered up her little black dress when Meg came in, with a sad smile on her face.

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Well, his jaw did sag open when he saw me."

Tina clapped her hands. "Great, and how'd the surfing lessons go?"

"I was terrible."

"No, I don't know much about surfing, but I'm sure had to put his hands on you at some point."

Meg nodded, "his hands did wander a little bit where they shouldn't have. And he stammered a little when he first touched me."

"Then why do you look so disappointed? You're making a start."

She exhaled, "I thought I should give you a fair warning Tina. He has a ring in his pocket tonight that he's considering giving to you."

Erik's words flashed in her head. _Trust me Tina, I'm a man. He's been laying up in that hospital for a few years with only you on his mind._

She frowned, "I better go for a more impersonal look." She grabbed a black jacket, white blouse and dark slacks and began to get into them. "How'd the rest of the day go?" she asked Meg.

"We did have fun, but, I think he's put off by the competition."

"Can you trust any of the men?"

Meg nodded, "A few."

"Then I suggest you tell them you're in love with someone else in a gentle way."

"I couldn't."

"Believe me, in an affair of the hearts, someone's heart will be broken, but it's in the manner of how you break it that counts."

"I've got to pick someone in three weeks."

"pick Ryan then."

Meg groaned, "I feel like such a rat."

"I feel like sludge. Top that." She took Erik's ring and placed it in her hand. "Why did Ryan have to jump the gun?"

"Ahh, he was talking with some of the fellas and those sensing the competition suggest he at least offer you the ring and ask you to consider it. After all, you two were engaged! Not to mention they've been talking about Erik."

Her face flushed, "what have they been saying?"

"They know Erik is dating you, but they don't know how serious things are between you two."

Tina slid on her jacket. "Do I tell Erik, or not?"

"Tina?" her mother said. "Ryan's waiting."

"Coming." She groaned and grabbed her phone, "I guess I'll have to text him in the ladies room or something." She squeezed her hand. "Wish me luck."

She trotted down the stairs stuffing her phone in the purse. She noted Ryan had a rose corsage and she smiled uneasily.

"Tina," her mother said. "Aren't you a little dressed down?"

She shook her head, "no. We're just going out to dinner to talk."

Ryan chuckled uneasily as he handed her the corsage. "Here you go." He leaned closer, "where do you want me to pin it?"

Her heart thudded, "uhhmmm, how letting me do it?" she took it and clipped it onto her jacket. "There." He stepped closer and she decided to let Erik know. "Uh, excuse me for a moment. I have to text a friend some information."

"Go ahead."

She pulled out her phone and texted as fast as her finger's allowed. _Erik, Ryan planning to propose. Come here. Will tell him about us before we leave._

She sent the text and pasted on a smile for Ryan. "All right."

He took her arm and turned to her parents, "I'll have her back by midnight sir."

"Don't bother!" her father said. "Stay until one if necessary."

She shot her father a glare as they walked out of the door. Ryan appeared very jumpy. He opened the car door and she got in.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking somewhere nice. There's an Italian restaurant. Simply simpatico." Her heart sank. That's where Erik had taken her for their date. "It's very high class, so do you want to change or anything?"

Her phone rang and she checked the text. It was Erik. _Stall, I am __5 blocks away._

She shook her head, "no Ryan."

Ryan closed the car door for her and went around and got in. she thought quickly. "Uhm, isn't simply simpatico rather dressy for just going to talk?"

Ryan shook his head. "Well, I had something for you. I've had it on me for almost three years now."

"Ryan," she inhaled. "I need to say something and it's the hardest thing I'm ever going to say in my life." Tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I-you see, when you died, my feelings died as time went by." She wiped a tear. "Things cannot be the same as they were before."

"Sure they can brown eyes." He said gently.

"Ryan, please, don't."

"What?" he asked reaching into his pocket.

"No!" she said. "Don't!"

He frowned, "you know?"

She nodded, "Yes Ryan, I know you're planning to give me what was to have been our engagement ring tonight. But I cannot accept it."

"What?"

Erik's headlights flashed behind them and she relaxed somewhat. "When you came back…it was the happiest and…the hardest moment of my life. I was so glad you were safe but," she pulled out Erik's ring and showed it to him. "I-I accepted Erik's proposal that day."

Pain and confusion flashed across Ryan's face. She inhaled when Erik opened the car door on her side.

"Tina?"

She nodded and he squeezed her hand. She kept her gaze trained on Ryan who was studying them.

"Can he take care of you?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She said. "I love him."

Ryan exhaled, leaned back and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. He didn't speak for a moment. "I would have thought hearing that would have broken my heart."

"Is it?" she asked softly.

Ryan shook his head, "It's bearable." He squeezed her hand, "I think I knew it was over from the moment I saw you get out of the car with him. But I didn't want to believe it. I love you and I always will."

He got out of the car and walked over to her side. She jumped up and stood next to Erik, holding onto his arm. Erik whole stance was tense and ready. Ryan eyed him and then her. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until Ryan offered Erik his hand and she exhaled.

"Take care of her." he said. "Or I'll knock your block off."

"I will." Erik promised, sliding her engagement ring on her hand. "And you take care of Meg."

"Erik!" Tina hissed elbowing him.

Ryan smiled a little, "Meg. I would be very interested….if only….she wasn't swarming with men."

"Trust me on this," she said wiping her eyes. "It would be worth your while if you pursued her."

He glanced back at the house. "You know if she has a date tonight?"

"I think if you asked her, she'd break it gladly." She hugged Ryan. "You're a good man Ryan. Meg deserves someone like you and I know she."

Erik and Tina followed him back into the house. All heads swiveled in their direction.

Meg's eyes lit up when she saw Ryan. He noticed and he walked up to her and studied her face.

"Tina! Ryan!" her father said. "What are you two doing back?"

"Well," Ryan said. "Considering Tina's engaged, I didn't think it proper to go out with her."

"Engaged!" her parent's voices were louder than everyone else's.

Erik squeezed her hand and led her to where her parents were staring at them. Her father was shocked beyond all belief and she couldn't read her mother's expression. She couldn't tell if it was tears, anger, shock, or joy.

She smiled at them watching Meg and Ryan out of the corner of her eye. Ryan was talking to Meg quietly and she was holding his hand, nodding her head. He said something and Meg's eyes filled with tears and she nodded.

"Tina, Erik." Her father said. "Will you two step into the library for a few minutes please?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, this story has about five or six more chapters before it ends. Don't forget to review. Now, we have to wait for the parent's opinion.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Phantom Serenity: Yes Meg will and everyone can relax because the last chapters will be all sunshine, lollipops, rainbows, smiles and tears from here on out!**

**Ttrmo77: Yes, it is lovely. Ryan was inspired by a character from a movie called though none go with me. (He goes to fight in the war and is 'killed' overseas. His fiancee, marries another man a few weeks before he returns home.) It's an inspirational, romantic movie. A very good watch, but you need a tissue box!**

**Katdancer: So am I, that and this chapter gave me so much trouble I could cry! I did three chapters today and my batteries are competly worn out. **

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen<p>

Tina nodded and Erik unwillingly followed her into the library. _Mistake one: never announce the engagement before asking the parents._

Tina sat on the leather seat and he sat next to her. Mr. Collins locked the door and walked over to them, a frown on his face.

"Well," he asked looking at Tina. "What's the meaning of this?"

Tina cleared her throat, "Erik asked me to marry him yesterday, and I said yes."

"Without asking me?" he said loudly and Tina jumped.

"Sir, the fault is mine." He said. "When Ryan came home, we didn't feel it was the right time to tell you."

"Do you know I just boasted to half of the world that you were going to marry Ryan Tina?" he said.

Tina's lip curled slightly. "Father, you can't predict these things."

"I don't even like Erik! I fail to see why a man needs to hide behind a mask. Do you know what's behind that mask?"

Tina nodded and leaned closer, "yes I do, and it's his choice to hide it from the world."

"If you wish to see," Erik said removing the mask. "See."

Mrs. Collins gasped at the sight of his face and Tina squeezed his hand. "A war injury." She said. "No surgery can repair it."

Her father sighed, "I'm sorry. I apologize. You may put the mask back on."

He started to but Tina stopped him, "it's ok to leave it off."

"Tina," her father said. "I must ask if you pity him."

"Pity?' she shook her head. "No, I love him."

"Are you sure? Are you sure it isn't because of his face that you feel you must marry him?"

He glanced at Tina, studying her face as she spoke.

"No father," she shook her head. "I'd rather die a lonely, old maid than marry any other man with a normal face. Even if Erik had a normal face, I'd still love him and I can't even think of loving another man as much as I love him." she squeezed his hand. "He's stubborn, tender, thoughtful, protective, and he holds me in the highest respect. Not once, has Erik tried to kiss me because I told him I'd give it to him the day we married, next year. If I needed him, he dropped everything without as much as a single word and came to me. If I needed defending, he's always there for me."

"Tina." Erik said. "You're exaggerating."

"Nay!" she said. "I'm afraid I cannot do you justice! From day one, you were kind and protective to me. And when that issue with Elise, even though I had Edward with me, you dropped everything and raced down to see I was safe. If it weren't for you, I'd have been physically abused, possibly even raped by him!"

"What's this?" her father said.

"I never told you this before, but if you have any doubts about Erik's character then maybe that information will help vanquish them. Elise's father was trying to get my phone from me and he struck me, hit me and had tackled me. He was either planning to beat me to death with his belt once or rape me. Well, Erik arrived and he didn't hesitate hitting him until the police came! And a few days ago, Erik proposed to me even after his parents threatened to cut him off without a cent, he even suggested we not announce our engagement until things were settled between Ryan and i."

"Calm down Tina please," Her father held up a weary hand and turned to Erik; "have you anything to say on the matter?"

* * *

><p>Tina inhaled and willed herself to calm down. She hadn't meant to go on such a passionate outburst about Erik and his character, but all of it was true.<p>

Erik brushed a strand of her hair. "I don't think I could do justice to Tina either. She's a wonderful girl and I cannot believe that heaven was gracious enough to send a woman like her my way. She's kind, stubborn, funny, musical and has an understanding that is almost inhuman. I never thought I'd find love, ever since I had this accident, I thought no woman would ever find me desirable or even find the courage to kiss me."

His voice broke slightly. "But, she didn't hesitate, kissing the hideous side of my face, nor did she flinch or scream when she saw my face. She treated me…as if…I was a normal man. She doesn't mince words or anything like that. Tina has made me a stronger person and I thank her for that. I found the courage to go out and live my dream.

I would gladly lay down my life for her and if she needed me, I'd travel all around the world for her" tears filled her eyes and she glanced at Erik. His eyes held a vibrant passion and his tone held a strong conviction.

"And, I don't think I could ever say how much I love her. But the moment Tina said she was saving the first kiss for the man she married, I welcomed the challenge to win her heart. But I didn't want to only claim the first kiss. I wanted to wake up and go to sleep with her beside me. I want her voice to fill our house; I want it to be her stomach that's round with my child. I want my children to look like her.

Erik stood up and walked over to her parents. "So, I'm asking formally for your daughter's hand in marriage. I swear that I will protect and idolize her all the days of my life."

Tina stood up and rested her cheek along Erik's shoulder. She studied her parent's who were both blinking. Her mother was openly crying and dabbing at her eyes.

Her father walked up and took Tina's hand, "I knew this day would come." His voice cracked slightly. "I -I just…didn't see it coming." Her father's voice broke and he started crying. "You're always… going to be…. My baby girl."

"Oh daddy." She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Her father held her close and Erik stood uncomfortably, waiting for the answer. Her father broke the hug and looked at Erik, then back at her. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a CD and put it in the player on the desk.

He cleared his throat, "you probably don't remember saying this Tina. You were about eight and you said, 'music makes memories. You hear the song, and you remember the moment.' So, I had this song ready." He beckoned for her to come close and sat on the edge of the desk. "Sit here with me for a few minutes, it'll probably be the last time I get to hold my little girl. It's not the whole song, I had a friend edit it to the important verses"

Tim McGraw's country voice filled the room. My little girl, from Flicka.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go. _Her father's fingers squeezed her hand tightly as they listened._ Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know. I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm. You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born. _

Tears burned her eyes as her father handed her a huge picture frame that came out of a compartment in the floor. _Beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. _The frame was a big one. Engraved silver with red roses and green vines twining around the frame._ Go on; take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl. _

Her father stood up and held her hand tightly. She set the frame on the desk as her father held out his hand to Erik. He obeyed and took Mr. Collin's hand.

Mr. Collins looked at Tina and let Tim speak for him _Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand. But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know.,_ he looked at Erik, his eyes probing Erik's eyes. _He's the half that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. I know he'll say that he's in love. _He looked at their hands for a few moments debating carefully. _But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

Mr. Collins inhaled and joined their hands together. "You have my blessings."

Tina cried and hugged her father, "thank you."

She turned and wrapped her arms around Erik's waist and he spun her around as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in. Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again. Go on; take on this whole world. But to me you know you'll always be my little girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't forget to review. Right now I am offically crying tears of exhaustion. It's past Midnight on my time. I hope to see some lovely reviews to brighten my morning when I wake up!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Trrmo77: Thank you, I have yet to experience that moment with my dad and he is NOT looking forward to it! But most dad's aren't.**

**Katdancer: Yes, I did and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen<p>

Erik got up to the stairs, and promptly turned around. Tina caught his arm, "oh no you don't."

"But Tina," he stammered. "Maybe, this isn't a good idea."

"I can't think of a better one." She rang the doorbell. "Now, the moment of truth."

He groaned, "sometimes, I'd just love to be able to hit you!" she smiled up at him and stammered. "Then you….pull that look."

She chuckled and touched his cheek, "I'll be right here."

The door opened and….Edward was there. He frowned, then smiled, "hey, come on in."

Erik frowned, "what are you doing here?"

"I live here!" he said. "hey, Elise, look who's here!"

Elise came around the corner, her arm was totally healed and she never looked more radiant in the entire time Tina had known her. she squealed and hugged Tina, "oh my goodness!" she laughed. "I can't believe this!"

"me neither." Tina said. "what are you doing here?"

"well," Elise flashed a diamond ring at her and both girls started squealing. The squealing only got louder when Tina showed Elise her ring.

Edward patted Erik on the back, and he jumped. "congratulations."

"thank you. congratulations to you too."

Tina looped her arm through Elise's, "I want to hear all about the engagement." The girls walked off to the living room and Erik glanced at him and shrugged.

Edward chuckled, "we better go in, Elise loves to exaggerate."

"well," Elise began. "right after he left the bachelorette, he brought me here to stay with his parent's until I could move about on my own. Oh, it was so frustrating, he'd carry me up the stairs, down the stairs, and follow me down the hall to make sure I wasn't going to fall!"

"hey, you enjoyed it!" Edward said.

"maybe I did, maybe I didn't." she said slyly. "I'm not telling."

"well, what happened when you were well enough to go?"

Elise leaned forward and whispered. "he blocked the door and told me that he wasn't letting me walk out of that door under any circumstances." Erik glanced at Edward who was shifting uncomfortably. "so, I agreed to stay, but only till I found a job." She frowned at Edward. "I never got one, he confessed later that he called the jobs and told them I found another one that paid better."

Tina laughed, "oh my goodness."

"then the night Erik shanghaied you, Edward asked me to dance and I did." She smiled. "I'm only marrying him for his dancing skills you know."

"I know exactly what you mean. My mom always said if you find a man that dances like Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire, grab them!"

"hey!" Erik said. "among all the things we mentioned last night, my dancing skills were not mentioned."

She laughed, "I can't mention everything I love about you in one breath!" she turned back to Elise. "Mrs. chandler said that he formally asked to court you and you said yes."

"well, actually," Elise said. "he asked me to marry him. I only said yes to save his face, I couldn't tell him no in public in such a manner."

Edward exhaled, "oh, she scared me to death the minute we got out to the car! She insisted on sitting in the backseat and I was to stay clear away from her!"

"I told him under no circumstances was I going to marry him!"

Edward scooted over to sit on the arm of the couch by Elise. "she had this stupid idea I pitied her."

"well, I did! You never tried anything with me! you never kissed me or even held my hand."

"I didn't want to push you." she frowned at him. "but, I guess….that rule was forgotten."

"let me guess," Tina said. "Edward kissed you and all those doubts vanished into mist."

Elise nodded, "yes."

"Edward, Elise?" everyone looked up as Mrs. Conrad came in the room. Her smile brightened as she saw Erik. Erik began to notice how much she looked like him. she walked over, "Erik! What a surprise." She hugged him and he felt the longing in her hug, but she restrained it well. She drew back and looked at him. "well, what brought this about?"

"well, a few things." He turned to ask Tina to come over, but she was already standing beside him. "Tina's one of them."

Mrs. Conrad shook her hand, "how do you do? I've heard Edward mention a Tina, are you the same girl?"

She nodded, "yes. Edward unfortunately left the bachelorette so early Erik and I never got to tell him we were getting married."

Erik couldn't mistake the look that came into her eyes. It was definitely the look of love he'd been missing all his life.

* * *

><p>Tina smiled and watched as Mrs. Conrad's eyes filled up with tears. "oh my goodness." She hugged Tina. "congratulations."<p>

"what's all the noise?" Mr. Conrad asked. "the chicken is in the house." His face froze when he saw Erik. "hello." He walked up and shook his hand. "it's great to see you. you don't visit often."

Erik nodded uneasily, "I plan…to visit more in the future."

"that's good. Who's this girl?"

"my fiancée Tina."

Mr. Conrad reacted before a huge smile filled his face. "well, Erik, you're a lucky man. May I kiss the bride?"

"by all means." Tina said, turning her cheek.

"speaking of kissing," Edward asked nudging him with a smirk. " has she let you kiss her yet?"

"no." Erik said. "she's making me wait until her name is officially Mrs. Erik Conrad."

Everyone reacted to that. Mr. and Mrs. Conrad stiffened and Edward frowned. Erik's eyes almost popped out of his head, "I-I mean Levine."

"Erik," Tina said, turning to Mr. and Mrs. Conrad. "Erik has found out something about his birth and…he'd like to talk about it."

"now…is not the time." He said.

"you made it the time." She said.

Everyone sat down and Erik squeezed her hand. "uhm, well, as you probably know my…. Parents aren't pleased about my choice to marry Tina. I've officially cut myself from them and….some words…were exchanged. And…they told me the circumstances surrounding my birth."

Mrs. Conrad let out a quiet gasp and her husband squeezed her hand. "shh, my dear."

"dad?" Edward asked walking over to his parent. "what's going on?"

Mr. Conrad found his voice first. "Erik, we did it for you. we didn't want to hurt you, believe me, it was very hard on us."

Mrs. Conrad wiped her eyes, "and…we thought it was for the best."

Erik cleared his throat, "I'd….like to hear the story from you."

"well," Mr. Conrad cleared his throat. "you were kidnapped, when you were two. The kidnappers waited a year before sending the ransom. Naturally, we paid the ransom, but didn't get you back." His eyes grew dark. "the men were apprehended after a year of chasing them down. They said they'd dumped you on someone's doorstep, but wouldn't say whose. I had the police checking every lead until we found the correct person who'd found you. it took them almost three years to find the lady. But she said sent you to an orphanage and you were adopted. The orphanage, was a horrible place and they'd lost all their files. But then, after almost three years, of going through copies we found you were adopted by the Levine's."

"how old was I?" he asked.

"seven."

"Edward was about two now." Mrs. Conrad said.

"well, we wanted to get you back the moment we found out. But," he shook his head. "we saw you in that grand house, happy and content, we could ruin your life by ripping you out of that environment."

"why didn't you just take me?" he asked.

"we tried. But you were so miserable. You hated Edward's crying, you didn't like the house and the fact we didn't have a piano." His mother said gently. "we spent so much money on finding you that we couldn't afford to give you all the grand things you were accustomed to having at hand."

Erik groaned and buried his face in his hands cursing himself. Tina edged closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Mr. Conrad continued, "it was hard to give you up. but…when we saw your face light up when you saw…the Levine's. we knew we'd made the right choice."

Erik looked up slowly, studying them both. "it's a lot to take in. I-I could never…. Imagine having to make a decision like that. But…I understand, why. But I think the biggest shock is," he looked at Edward. "finding out I have a younger vampire brother."

"hey!" Edward said, a nervous smile on his face. "I've got a phantom…for an older brother."

Tina was the first to start crying, then Mr. and Mrs. Conrad, then Elise. Erik and Edward staved off the tears the longest, but soon everyone was crying in a major circle of arms of a strong family bond.

* * *

><p><strong>A very difficult chapter to write and I'm not sure if I did it justice. Don't forget to review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Trrmo77: Thank you so very much. That was my last joker and this chapter holds the moment everyone's been waiting for.**

**Availre: Sure thing, I hope this solves everything for you. Edward, in this chapter has just turned 23 and Elise is 22. Erik is 27 and Tina is 24. Meg is 26 and Ryan is 25.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty<p>

_Thirteen months later_

"how do I look?" Tina asked straightening her 'diamond' tiara with the long flowing veil.

Meg flounced Tina's long red hair around her face and studied her carefully. The white gown was identical to what Kate Middleton had worn on her wedding day except there was no train. Tina gripped her bouquet of red roses and did a spin.

Meg shook her head, "don't let dad see you now, he'll break down."

Tina laughed and hugged Meg, "oh, I can't wait to see Erik."

"the same goes for him. he's a nervous wreck! He just hollered at the piano player for even suggesting that the wedding march be suitable! Why don't you want the wedding march played?"

"because, I hate that song."

"what is he playing then?"

"all I ask of you. but if I know Erik, he won't consider his playing adequate." She straightened. "I can just hear him telling our children. "your mother looked beautiful but the piano payer was horrible." Is it terribly windy outside?"

"you're getting married on a beach? Did you expect nature to stop just because you were getting married?"

"yes!"

Tina and Meg started laughing until her father knocked on the door. "Tina? Are you ready?"

"yes!" she said hugging Meg tightly. "ok, you're next."

Meg smiled, "I don't know yet."

Her father opened the door and froze in the doorway. She smiled and walked up to him. "do I look all right?"

Her father merely hugged her and she felt his shoulder's shake. Tears started to gather in her eyes.

"none of that!" Meg said. "she's wearing mascara and it'll run!"

"who cares!" she sniffled.

Her father cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "all right." He took her hand. "you ready honey?"

She nodded, "I'm ready."

Erik tugged his tie and Edward chuckled. "take it easy."

"easy!" Erik said. "you're the one who almost fainted at your own wedding!"

"I know! That's why I'm telling you to take it easy."

The piano player started playing 'all I ask of you' and Erik turned to see his bride walking down the sandy aisle.

She smiled and her cheeks went bright pink. Erik stared at her and all nervousness vanished. She was the most beautiful vision of heaven he'd ever seen. Tina kissed her father's cheek as he handed her over to Erik.

Tina blushed and her eyes sparkled. He barely heard the words of the minister as he spoke his vows. He saw tears glistening in Tina's eyes as she repeated her vows. Then the moment that he'd been waiting for since he'd met her.

"you may kiss the bride."

Erik pushed the veil out of her eyes and she shifted nervously. Erik inhaled and gently cupped her face in his hands.

Tina inhaled, "to you my husband….I give my first kiss."

Erik leaned forward and gently kissed her and was blown away. Her lips tasted pure and the thrill he felt of being her first could not be described.

* * *

><p>Tina closed her eyes. it should have been awkward. the first kiss was always awkward, or so she'd been told. But it wasn't.<p>

it was perfect. Erik's lip had a slight lump but she barely noticed. At first contact she knew one thing, she'd made the right choice in waiting. Her heart swelled in her chest and burst with joy.

She felt a tremble run through Erik's whole body as he pressed her closer to him. Erik's hands crept around her waist and she clasped her arms around his neck. Her feet left the ground and Erik spun her around, his lips never leaving hers.

Over the loudspeakers she barely heard the beloved voice of peter Falk. "Since the invention of the kiss there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind."

She pushed back, "did you plan that?"

"who else?" Erik laughed before kissing her again.

She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks. She broke the kiss, "Erik." He stole another one. "everyone's….. watching."

"who…cares?" he asked between kisses.

She rolled her eyes and decided she didn't care either. She'd been waiting longer than Erik had for this moment. But after a moment, she placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away.

Erik moaned, "I've half a mind to run away with you now!"

She laughed and took his arm as they walked back up the aisle to the house. Erik suddenly picked her up and she shrieked. "Erik, don't!"

"I'm not running away with you yet," he said. "I don't want you getting sand in your shoes."

"you're sweet, but I've already got sand in my shoes which I will need to shake out."

"feeble excuse, I know." He said. "maybe I just wanted to hold you."

she laughed and kissed his cheek. everyone applauded and Erik turned to acknowledge the crowd. Her parents and his birth parent's were openly crying.

"Erik, put me down."

He did and she hurried over to give them a hug and he gave his birth parents a hug. Then someone shouted, "let's get on with the dancing!"

Erik went over to Tina, but she shook her head. "first dance is to the father."

She laughed as he begrudgingly handed her back over to her father. She knew what song it was, Tim McGraw singing my little girl.

Her father held himself together through almost the whole song until it came to the last verse. Her father stopped dancing and just held her in a tight embrace and swayed back and forth. Tina scrunched her eyes tight together and rested her cheek on his shoulder. the music slowly came to and end and her father kissed her cheek.

Erik stood behind him ready to claim her back, "you take care of her." her father said. "or I'll have you hung up by your thumbs!"

Tina gave her father a gentle shove. "Remember, hold on easy as you let go."

His shoulder's dropped a little, but he nodded. "but you'll always be my little girl." He kissed her cheek and walked off the dance floor to her mother.

Erik pulled her close, "our turn, I believe."

"what song did you pick?"

he nodded at the D.J and frank Sinatra's magical voice was heard singing if, originally sung by bread.

She shook her head, "Erik, you are one of a kind."

"and you're all mine!" he said, his voice deep and possessive.

_If a picture paints a thousand words, then why can't I paint you? The words will never show the you I've come to know. If a face could launch a thousand ships, then where am I to go? There's no one home but you, you're all that's left me too. And when my love for life is running dry, you come and pour yourself on me. If a man could be two places at one time, I'd spend my day with you._

"how'd you ever find this? I've never heard it!"

he kissed her nose, "I did some hunting. But believe me, the look in your eyes now makes it all worthwhile."

_Tomorrow and today, beside you, all the way. If the world should stop revolving spinning slowly down to die, I'd spend the end with you. And when the world was through, Then one by one the stars would all go out. Then you and I would simply fly away._

Erik leaned forward and kissed her and she smiled as the ocean's roar seemed to grow louder and her heart beat stronger in her chest.

* * *

><p>Meg smiled and walked back down to the sandy shore removing her heels and setting them on the sand as she walked to the edge of the water. She inhaled the salty scent of the air and smiled. She remembered the look on Erik and Tina's faces when they kissed for the first time. A slight shiver ran through her body.<p>

She felt two arms wrap around her shoulder and she turned to see Ryan there. "you cold?"

She shook her head, "I was just thinking about the ceremony."

He nodded, "that was a magical moment there."

"oh, I wish I'd waited for my first kiss."

Ryan nodded, "me too. Those two have such…chemistry…it makes everyone look bad."

Meg nodded, "I know what you mean."

"it makes you wish," he said slowly. "you had someone to share that kind of love with."

Meg turned to walk away but was hindered by Ryan. She turned to see him looking at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"Ryan?" she asked.

"Meg," he said pulling her close. "I've been such a fool. I never, saw what was right in front of my eyes."

"Ryan?" she asked.

He suddenly knelt on the sandy beach, "Meg," she gasped as he pulled a ring box. "I love you with all my heart and soul. I know I wasted so much time and put you through so much pain. But, I don't want to loose any more time, so, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Meg nodded, "yes." but she asked. "Are you sure it's me you love, and, you're not upset about Tina marrying Erik?"

Ryan slid the ring on her finger and stood up drawing her close. "I'll let you decide that."

Ryan kissed her and all fears and worries she had about that were swept into the ocean and forgotten.

"marguerite Collins!" her father shouted as he walked down the beach.

Meg moaned as Ryan broke the kiss. He made a face and turned to face her father. "here we go again."

She nodded, "poor father."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, one last chapter, then an epilogue.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Katdancer: I'm sorry to hear that, stay strong and let your 'candle' shine from within.**

**Ttrmo77: My mother and the Love comes softly series take credit for that inspiration. I am still waiting for my first kiss and I guarantee that it will be my husband!**

**Phantom Serenity: I love that quote as well. Can you hand me a tissue too?**

* * *

><p>Chapter twenty-one<p>

Tina's chest heaved and she opened her eyes to turn her head to the side to look at her sweating husband beside her. Erik's breathing tickled her bare shoulder as he pulled her close.

"what did I do….to deserve someone…like you?" he breathed.

Tina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her and she pulled back with a shake of her head, "no. I am so hungry right now I'm surprised you couldn't hear it over all the noise we were making!"

"I didn't." Erik sat up reaching for his robe and pulling it over himself. "all right."

He grabbed the negligee he'd discarded last night and walked around to her side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and she blushed at her husband's roving eyes. She reached for the negligee and pulled it over her head.

Erik's hand traced her cheek and he smiled. "I'm making you breakfast for a change."

"Are you sure you know how?" she asked.

"me?" he said picking her up and moving towards the stairs. "I can out cook any man on the planet!"

she laughed, "well, I'll look forward to it." his hand supporting her legs crept under the robe and she frowned. "Erik."

"what?" he asked casually stroking her leg.

"that." Her voice trembled.

Erik had been to tender and patient with her last night. He'd held her firmly when she gave her virginity away and kissed away the lines of pain on her face. soon enough, the pain was vanquished and replaced with that wild unquenchable desire she felt for Erik.

Erik kissed her and smiled, "don't worry," he said setting her down at the foot of the stairs. "I'm not about to let my bride drop dead from hunger."

"good." She said leaning forward for a kiss. "egg burrito with potatoes, bell peppers, salsa and onions."

"no onions." He said kissing her forehead.

"I want onions!"

"no way. After breakfast, that is the last thing I want to be tasting on your lips!"

"I'll have a spoonful of peanut butter to kill the strength of the onion."

"no!"

she put on her most sultry look and leaned forward. "onions."

Erik kissed before moving around her. "no!"

"ohh!" she stamped her foot.

The doorbell rang and she went for it. "I'll get it."

"dressed like that? The poor postman!"

Erik's warning came too late, the door was open. She blushed and wrapped her arms around herself.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Levine standing there. That same peculiar glint was in Mr. Levine's eyes as he studied her.

"Tina?" Erik asked coming into the room. His face froze when he saw them standing there. But his next move was to instantly stand beside Tina, wrapping his arms around her. "yes?" his tone was firm, but not cruel. "what is it?"

"we've got business to discuss." His adopted father pushed his way into the house. "your grandfather passed away and left the entire estate to you."

"we've brought papers which you'll sign." His mother said.

"now wait a minute!" Erik said.

"considering that you've been disinherited, you are to sign that building over to us!"

"I haven't even read the paper!"

"that doesn't matter." His father said. "just sign the papers. I'm in the middle of a merger with Carlotta's father."

"now is not the time, Tina and i."

"I know you're on your honeymoon, but this can't wait!"

"that's exactly what it's going to do!" he said moving towards his father. "now, this is my house that I bought with my own money and you two are not welcome here!"

"I should think that this hussy of yours would be glad to get more money."

Erik shouted. "don't you ever call my wife a name again!"

"you watch your tongue boy!"

"don't call me that!" Erik's temper was rising fast.

"you forget who's raised you all these years! You need to get your priorities straight!"

"I know where my responsibility lies. And I'm not handing over grandfather's estate to you before he's even buried!"

"it's business! No time to be sentimental!"

"that's enough!" Tina said stamping her foot. All eyes went to her. "now, Erik and I have put up with ever nasty thing you've said to us, but this is where I draw the line! Get out of our house now!"

"how dare you!"

"Erik will not sign those papers and I will do everything in my power to get him to sell it to someone else if you're not out of here in five seconds!"

"how dare you!"

"one. Two. Three."

The Levine's didn't wait. They walked towards the door. Mr. Levine turned towards them before sneering. "I'll see you two in court!"

"good day!" Erik said.

The door slammed and she jumped slightly. Erik walked up and rubbed her shoulders. "I'm so sorry about that."

"don't be. I'm getting some of my spice back. Now do I get that burrito with onions or not?"

"no!"

she whined and trotted after her husband and sat on the edge of the counter.

"so," he asked pulling out the eggs and bell peppers from the refrigerator. "what should I do with that building?"

"whatever you want dear." She said. "however, I think whatever you decide, it should help out others."

"I was thinking," he said leaning forward and settling his arms on either side of her, "of selling it. keeping a third of the profit, then using the rest to expand that studio, with bedrooms incase any of the students need a place to stay."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him. "oh Erik!" he laughed as she drew back and frowned at him. "what's the catch?"

"there is no catch." He wrapped his arms around her. "I've caught you, that's enough fishing around."

* * *

><p>Tina took the apron off covering her white dress and dried her hands on the towel Erik offered her. "thank you."<p>

Erik took off his wet shirt and made a face, "I should have listened to you and used the apron. I never knew you could get so wet washing dishes."

"I told you that you were scrubbing too hard." She laughed.

"well, how was I supposed to know that the stuff came off that easy?" he tossed the towel down and went towards their room. "I'm going to go get another shirt."

"nu uh," She shook her head, "can't we go for a walk?"

he frowned, "like this?"

"why not?"

she tossed her head, "maybe we might wind up in the water and get two shirts wet?"

Erik smirked and pulled her close, "maybe you're impressed with my physique?"

"maybe." She said, reaching for her mp3 player and turning it on. "let's go for a walk."

"sure."

Erik held Tina's hand as they walked along the beach. Her lightweight white dress blowing madly in the breeze. Her mp3 player clipped to her dress and she was listening to the carpenters sing 'maybe it's you' she was scatting quietly along to the melody.

_Isn't it nice to talk about the special way that you smile whenever I'm around? _she gripped his hand and swayed slightly. She smiled as she leaned forward and sang. _Rising on the shore, the ocean came. _He took her hand and they walked towards the water. _Walks along the waves of velveteen. His only thought was love for me. _

Her voice rose slightly as the cold water went up to her ankles. She brought her skirt up to her knees to avoid completely it. _Couldn't we stay? Or must we go? Couldn't we stay and watch the splashing rock we throw? _

She stopped and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and swayed lightly._ Only a fool would want to leave this paradise that I find whenever you're around. Only a fool. _Erik leaned forward and kissed her nose. _Only a fool._

"I'll never stop loving you." he promised.

"you better not." She said. "or I'll track you down and make you fall in love with me all over again! And this time, I won't be as easy."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, the epilogue and then this story is over. Don't forget to review.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**rrmo77: Thank you very much and fortunately they do. I hope you're satisfied with the ending.**

**Phantom Sereninity: Don't worry, the tears are almost over. **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

_Seven years later_

"stop chewing your nails Erik!" Tina ordered before letting out a whimper. Erik jumped in his seat. She scowled. "will you just watch the movie?"

"Tina, how can you sit here calmly watching a movie?"

"calmly?" she asked. "it's dean and jerry?"

She turned back to the laptop and she started laughing harder as jerry began crying as he was practicing parachute jumping in the movie jumping jacks.

_ma? Ma? Ohhhh, hheelp. Oh it's so high….aaaahhh! I'll be a good boy I promise let me down! Sarge!_

Tina started laughing hard and gripped her huge tummy. Erik's fingers immediately covered her hand.

"oh, jerry is so funny! He sounds like a flea!" she laughed before gripping her stomach tighter. "oh, but so hard on the stomach."

"Tina," Erik said reaching for the remote. "please turn jerry Lewis off."

She shook her head, "Erik, please, I've got some time still."

Erik groaned and buried his face in his hands. "oh, Tina."

"Erik, relax." She said. "after four children, I'm surprised you aren't used to this routine by now."

Erik groaned, "I know, but it's a husband slash father's duty to worry so let me do that!"

Tina smiled, "how is everyone doing?"

He groaned. "the grandfathers are pacing the floor and the grandmothers are knitting. Elise and Edward are watching Frank, Marlon, Lisel and Audrey. They're having a good time."

Tina smiled, "I can't wait to see the baby. Boy or girl this time?"

"next time I'm bribing someone to do a scan! I can't take this guessing pressure."

"too bad. Will you put in the stooge please?"

"what?"

"I want to hear dean," she groaned and gripped her stomach. "with my eyes wide open."

Erik groaned and obeyed.

Things had gone well for them. Erik wound up selling the building to Carlotta's father a fair price and the dance studio flourished. Edward and Elise were the assistant teachers when Tina was pregnant. The studio was extremely busy and Tina helped as many children as she could. Judges even appointed some trouble children to their home to those that appeared to have dancing abilities and she hadn't lost a child to the wayward sides of the street yet.

His adoptive parents finally opened their blind eyes and saw the obvious. Tina lovd Erik deeply and Mr. Levine never made a pass at Tina again. They got along great with Meg and Ryan as well and Mr. Levine had found Ryan a place in the family buisness and all was going well. Meg had married Ryan when Tina was a few months pregnant and Erik couldn't believe the change that had come over her in that time period.

Erik, he finally lived his dream and he'd become a world-renowned composer. Tina loved all of his music and she always served as an inspiration to him. their days were filled with love, laughter, music, singing, movies, tears and loud words especially when Tina was expecting.

Tina and her movies. She'd named all of her children after the movie she'd been watching right before she began to actually deliver the babies and he'd been a nervous wreck for all of the births. He remembered with their first, Audrey, she'd cried and laughed her way through Roman holiday and he never wanted to watch the movie again! For their twin sons, she watched guys and dolls and it was no surprised she named them after the two leading men. Liesel, was born during sound of music and now with the stooge, he had no clue what their son or daughter were going to be named! If she named it dean, he had to wait for her to pick the name Sammy and they'd have their own little rat pack!

Hours later he held Genevieve and Theodore in his arm and shook his head. "twins again." The nurse took the babies from him. he sat down beside her and shook his head. "I don't know how you do it."

Tina smiled drowsily, "your fault dear."

"no, it's yours." He said kissing her forehead. "now you rest. I'll be right here beside you when you wake up."

she yawned, "autographs…for…all the doctors. I…promised them."

"all right. You're lucky I happened to bring forty singles in a box!" He said with a groan. "why can't I hand out cigars like all father's do?"

"because….you're not….like all…other fathers." She kissed him. "sing me to sleep?"

he nodded and leaned close the song that had made him famous. He'd covered dean martin and jerry Lewis's version of 'how do you speak to an angel' and it became his biggest seller. He'd made it into a music video with Tina and it won best movie of the year. He honestly believed it was Tina's chemistry that had helped the video win. The mask added only to his popularity and no one ripped it off.

He leaned close and brushed back an strand of her hair. _How do you speak to an angel? I'm completely in the dark. _Her eyelids fluttered and she tried to stay awake. _When you know that you've just met an angel, is there a proper remark? We were alone for a moment, why was I lost in a cloud? _her eyes closed and he leaned forward._ Do you speak to an angel in a whisper?_ He pulled the covers up to her chin and stood up gently._ Or do you just say 'I love you' out loud?_

He leaned over and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you." he walked out to the waiting room and glanced at his sleeping angel with a smile before walking back out to take care of everything. He watched his wife's sleeping figure as he gently closed the door humming the music quietly.

_Do you speak to an angel in a whisper? Or do you just say 'I love you' out loud?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, final notes. Thank you everyone so much for reviewing. I will now be working on my science fiction one, 'A terribe thing to waste' and I'm so worried about that one! But, I'll do my best!<strong>

**Notes: I heartily recommend Jumping Jacks. If you only want to see the scene Tina was watching, type in jerry lewis parachute jumping and you should find it right away. My mother and I watch that scene for hours. I have to avoid watching Jerry when I'm sick, because I laugh so hard I have a huge coughing fir that can last for a long time! But, it's worth it! As for the song, how do you speak to angel, I actully like Jerry Lewis's version over Dean Martin's!**


End file.
